


Paper Faces On Parade

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing girls, F/M, Fencing, Fighting with a Pike, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Historical Inaccuracy, Impromptu pole dancing, Loss of Virginity, Masquerade, Slave girls, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Waltzing, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom of the Opera setting stolen for a Force Awakens historical AU of some weirdness & crack, with some plot for fun and lots of pretty costumes as we get ready for one helluva masquerade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Spocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/gifts).



> So this is a crack!fic that was cooked up over some rather odd comments on one of my other fics....its a long drawn out idea of how to get Rey into the Slave Leia outfit....If you love the Phantom, fear not, I'm leaving the entire cast out of this. I'm just playing with the loveliness that is the setting and some of the themes. This is all about Relyo, really.

Unkar Plutt came lumbering into the crowded dressing room, sweat showing clearly on his wide flat face as he puffed out in his exertions from walking up the flight of stairs to the backstage. Rey shuddered as his small beady black eyes wondered over her and the other girls in the room while he talked and rubbed his ham-like hands together.

“Now girls, don’t disappoint me, we’ve all worked hard for the chance, so get out there and make me proud!”

Rey shuddered again as she swore she could hear him salivating. Oh how she loathed this pig of a man, his overwhelming greed and clearly not hidden lust only served to sicken her further. She stayed well away from his roaming hands as the dancing trope filed out past him into the backstage and breathlessly awaited their que to head out on the wooden stage.

They all knew they were on display tonight. Plutt had arranged for some special guests in the audience tonight. Rey swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and let muscle memory carry her out under the lights. All the girls knew that this wasn’t just some ballet for them to show their skills, no, tonight was an auction.


	2. Little Lotte

Kylo Ren was bored, he hadn’t wanted to accompany Hux here, had told the man that whatever girl chose would suffice. Ren had better things to attend to, but he’d been cornered by Hux and was now sitting in the plush comfort of box number five, looking over a wonderful view of the stage below with irritation scraping through him.

“Oh come on now, it’s not like this is torture,” Brendol Hux chastised him yet again this evening. Ren did not try to hide is dislike for the redheaded man as he watched Hux’s eyes light up at the parade of lithe bodies began the ballet. Ren watched as Hux’s blue eyes followed the movements as the dancers dipped and twirled.

“Have you ever seen such a wealth of loveliness?” Hux asked, not turning his gaze away from the throng of girls. Ren sighed and turned his face to the brightly lit stage.

“Just look at them,” Hux was enraptured, but Ren knew it was due to the fact he as shopping for a personal escort. Hux didn’t care one copper about loveliness, unless it was for his pleasure. The combination of the presentation of these lovely ladies and the knowledge they would be purchasing two or more them was what was making Hux’s mouth water. Ren was mildly disgusted with the thought that Hux was considering these girls as his personal harem.

Ren gave a noncommittal shrug, inwardly the idea sickened him. He remembered the first time he’d come to find a companion from a similar setting. While in his early twenties, the same excitement that still gripped Hux, had gripped him and he had been drunk on the power over the girl he had chosen. But the feelings has soured dramatically when he had found out the girl had secretly loathed him. At first she had been completely proper, perfect manners and impeccable etiquette, but her eyes, she couldn’t hide her disgust once he’d overstepped his bounds and taken her to his bed. She couldn’t hide it when he’d touched her.

Ren did not wish to experience that again.

“Oh, that one is exquisite,” Hux mumbled more to himself then to Ren, but the comment drew Ren back to the present, “See the one with the chestnut hair in that peculiar style of three buns in the middle row,” Ren searched for the description and felt his breath catch at the sight of her. She truly was exquisite with a lithe form and unquestionable grace, but her eyes were hard as stone.

Ren couldn’t help the brief flash of something close to recognition that came to him, did he know her or was it that he saw his own contempt on her face?

Hux must have heard his sharp intake of breath then, “Oh ho! So you aren’t made of stone after all,” he chuckled as his gaze went back to the beauties on the stage. “She moved you my friend. You shouldn’t deny yourself that.”

Ren shot him an angry look as he tried to adjust himself in his now very uncomfortable chair, but he stayed silent to Hux’s taunts.

“Well then if you don’t want that beauty, I certainly will be happy to buy her,”

Ren’s annoyance at Hux and at the entire situation spiked and he stood up ready to storm out. He needed some air and to be away from Hux for a moment.

“I’ll be happy to pick one out for you as well,” Hux said as Ren started to walk out of the box.

“I’m sure whichever ones you choose will suffice,” Ren called over his shoulder as he stepped out into the hallway. He needed to get away from Hux and away from this place and mostly away from that brunette dancer with the eyes of stone.


	3. Notes...

News came the next day as Rey and her fellow dancers were warming up for a new number that Mme. Kanata and Plutt were giving them to learn today. Plutt came blustering up, puffing hard his tree trunks like legs brought him into the main hall. His little black eyes were shining matching his sweat soaked face as he wiped at it with his handkerchief.

“Oh joyous news m’girls, oh joyous news indeed! It seems some of you lovely flowers caught some eyes last night! Oh yes indeed,”

Rey tried not to roll her eyes at his false endearments and knowing full well the show of kindness was for the benefit of the gentleman walking behind Plutt. Thought some of the girls were picking up on Plutt’s excitement and were starting to giggle amongst themselves. Some were even speculating about the pale faced young man with slicked back black hair. _Manservant_ , Rey thought from the look of him, but she didn’t want to be too quick to judge.

“This fine upstanding young gentleman is here as a representative of the First Order,” Plutt wheezed in his speech, some of the girls gasp and some tittered. Rey groaned, the First Order was a well-known organization that had dealings will all manner of business in the country and abroad. They also owned the Opera house the girls danced in last night.

“It seems that a few of you were selected after the wonderful performance last night, to be contracted as escorts for two of the estates leaders, one of whom is having his 30th birthday gala in the next week. And I dare say that arrangement could be made permanent! The rest of you lovelies will be dancing as entertainment at that gala,” Plutt turned his oily smile to the thin man in the black suit, “This is Mr. Mitaka,” Plutt gave the man a wave of his hand ushering him forward.

Mr. Mitake gave a small bow to the gathering of young women. Rey thought she saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. The pale man’s eyes were a nervous wreck. If this is how a male servant acted, she was not having good feelings about how a female servant would fare.

“Ladies, I am pleased to make your acquaintances. Mr. Plutt is correct in the assessment of the performance given and just how well it was received,” his words were soft, but properly spoken. Rey watched as he didn’t let his eyes linger long on any one girl, but Rey suspected he was looking for someone in particular. She knew she was right when his eyes stopped on herself. She saw him recognize her, his face giving him away that he’d spotted her.

 _Shit_.

She was one of the ‘special’ ones chosen as escort to some pompous stuffed shirt. More like arm candy to her mind.

She half listened to the rest of Mr. Mitake had to say before she tried to slip away in the back of the building and into the dormitory. She had thought she was going to make it, only to have Plutt’s fat hand close over her entire shoulder. His eyes had that hard look in them that she knew all too well. If she tried to get out of this, she’d have welts for days on her back when he caught her.

She sighed and turned back around to see Mr. Mitake walking over to them.

“Ah, Miss...?”

“Rey,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Miss Rey, yes, Miss Rey, Mr. Hux has requested the pleasure of your company for the evening of the gala,” he extended an envelope towards her, but before she could even say a word, Plutt had plucked it from Mr. Mitake’s hand and spoke for Rey.

“She'll be delighted,” and his fingers tightened on her shoulder threatening her to keep quite. Rey masked the wince Plutt grip caused by smiling her brightest at Mr. Mitake.

“Ah, yes, well and good. We’ll send a carriage around to collect yourself and Miss Fleur in two days’ time.

Fleur, huh? Well at least she’d have a friend to talk too. Fleur’s English was broken but with help passable at best, but Rey’s French was much better. The girls had been pleasant company for each other over the years, but never really that close as Rey tended to be a loner and Fleur loved the company of others far too much for Rey’s tastes.

Plutt was all smiles till Mr. Mitake was out of the room and then he roughly spun Rey around to face him. “You better not mess this up girl – or so help me, I’ll turn you out this time, I swear it!” He waved his fat finger in her face before storming out of the room after Mr. Mitake to go over the contracts and paperwork.

Rey had held her tongue, she learned over the years when it was safe to push Plutt, and now was not the time. If it involved money it was best to just keep quite. She was thinking fast as she watched him retreat from the room, this may be her best change to get out of the hell hole she called _home_.


	4. The Mirror

Ren wanted nothing to do with this damned gala, yet here he was forced to attend. Damn Hux, he thought, knowing he had arranged escorts as well. Tonight would be an event to remember, with entertainment, exotic foods, drink, dancing and all culminating into the masquerade at midnight…and all in his honor.

Damn Hux.

Ren pulled out his private decanter of brandy, pouring himself a generous amount into a sniffer and downed half of it without even thinking about it. He knew he was going to need more if he was going to get through this night without killing anyone, especially Hux. Ren glanced in the mirror over the fireplace and grimaced at the elegant suit and the pompous ass that stared back at him through the eye slits in the mask.

He’d asked for this gala to be a masquerade, hoping he could hide most of his disgust for the whole affaire behind the mask. Hux had scoffed at the idea, but thankfully Snoke, patriarchy of the First Order, and Ren’s own adopted father, had found the idea entertaining and had indulged Ren over Hux’s objections. Mostly due to the fact he would not have to attend and sometimes he enjoyed watching Hux, his man of business and distant nephew turn as red in the face as his hair. Snoke had also, in his own way, found ways to chastise Ren for his pettiness as well, ordering this new suit and the ornate devil mask tailor made within three days of the event.

Ren felt like the specter of Death himself as he looked at the twisted face with it strong silver filigree curling around his eyes and forehead, on up into the small horns that topped the mat black facade. It hid all but his lips and jaw, allowing his brown eyes to bleed into the darkness as well. As long as he controlled his mouth, he felt he could endure the evenings coming events. He let his black hair fall about his head, letting the wave blend into the blackness that now covered his face. The mask matched the new suit, with its rich black on black brocade and matching silver ornamental details at the buttons and claps. A few chains to hold the cape in place as it draped over his right shoulder, nearly dragging the floor in its dramatic slash cut. He kept the hood off, letting it pool about his shoulders, giving them a bit more width, only adding to his already imposing figure. Ren knew people would insist on greetings and well wishes as well as the flattery and general brown-nosing that was sure to happen. He wanted to keep them as off balance as possible.

Ren lifted the sniffer to his lips, watching the firelight play off the glass and the dark liquid. He finished the rest of the brandy and decided it was time to go see just what Hux had procured for his escort for the night. Giving his image one more glance, he scowled at his reflection before leaving the room.


	5. Prima Donna

Rey had been relieved when Mme. Kanata had accompanied Fleur and herself when the carriage had arrived, waiting to take them to the First Order State manor. Rey knew some of the history of the imposing dark building, she tried to recall all of it as the coach stopped inside the shadow of the old monastery. The place had once housed the last of the Brotherhood of Jedi, an old monk sect that had died out. Arch Duke Snoke had taken the remains of the gothic structure and had it refurbished into his main estate. As they were escorted into the back by the servant’s apartments, the place had a cold melancholy feel to it, Rey thought.

Once inside a large richly finished room in green velvet and dark wood with a roaring fireplace, Rey soon forgot her musings as the maids began pulling out the costumes the girls would be wearing that night. Once things had turned to getting the girls dressed and prettied up, Mme. Kanata made her departure, saying she would see them later tonight as she needed to go oversee that the rest of the dancing troupe’s preparations were in order. As she bid the girls _adieu,_ Rey let her mind drift back to the conversation in the carriage, in lieu of talking to the women who were pinning up her hair and painting her face.

Rey remembered she had been trying to formulate a plan of just how she could escape this charade, when Mme. Kanata had just looked at her and Rey knew the old woman had known what she was thinking.

“Tonight, you should be on your best behavior,” Maz had started and Rey had to fight not to roll her eyes. She respected Mme. Kanata, but she wasn’t about to stop having her own thoughts and opinions just because the madame said to.

“And you must also be on your guard,” Mme. Kanata added then.

Rey had snapped to attention then, looking Mme. Kanata in the eyes. She was desperate to decipher what the older woman meant. Both Fleur and Rey were looking at Mme. Kanata to continue.

“Oh _oui_ , _mes petites filles._ Tonight will be a trial for you both, but not in the way you are thinking,” She smiled then causing all of the wrinkles and age lines to show, making that normally serene withered face light up into something special.

“But tonight should also be enjoyed, so dance, drink and be merry and remember who you are. Don’t get swept up in a world that isn’t real and isn’t what you want it to be. Remember that beauty can be a weapon, but so can your laughter, a touch from your hand, the turn of your head.

Beauty will fade in time, but who you are and how you carry yourself now and forever will always define if you are truly beautiful,” Rey had thought for a moment she could see how stunning Mme. Kanata had been in her youth, that she could see how it had carried over in the woman she was now.  

Rey stepped into a slip of silk that was to be her skirt and looked past the women into the mirror to see just what they were cinching her into. It was an elaborate harem two piece. Her torso was mostly bare, leaving her chest wrapped in golden metal and silk, in shades of bright red, that hooked behind her back and neck. The drape that covered her was open at the sides, letting all of her legs show from hips to ankles. She hoped the rest of the estate was as warmly kept as this room, or else she’d have to dance herself into a frenzy just to keep warm. Rey glanced over at Fleur to see the blonde was in a matching costume only in shades of rich blue and silver toned metal. The hues suited them both well, Rey thought. Seeing how the reds made her skin seem darker and her dusting of freckles stand out. Bright red gems caught the firelight as they sat at her throat and in her hair. There was more metal wrapping around her hips and on her upper arms with more gems set in the golden metal. The maids helped Rey step into the soft soled leather boots and stepped back so she could see the finished results.

Other than feeling extraordinarily exposed, she felt she looked lovely and hoped she could carry herself as such. Remembering what Maz had said about beauty as a weapon, Rey felt strangely armed then. She turned to see how the skirt swirled and was pleased to see that, thought it was but two halves and not a whole, it was weighted and kept down, mostly, and it was deceptive as to just how much cloth was really there. She thought she understood what Maz had meant, as she and Fleur were deemed presentable by Mr. Mitake, seeing the man have a hard time speaking as he walked into the room, just staring at them for longer than would have been considered polite. Rey figured she should get use to feeling stared at since she was going to be in a room full of people very soon.

Rey turned to Fleur, seeing her cheeks flush and smile brightly as they followed Mr. Mitake out of the room. Rey felt herself smile in return, feeling some strange sense of fierceness rise in her, only to have it crumble a little as she overheard one of the maids snicker to the other, “I wonder how long till Master Ren gets rid of this one?”

Rey swallowed hard watching Fleur ahead of her, trying to hang onto the feeling of fierceness as they were led down the hallway to be presented to their lords for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, any language mistakes are due to my lack of learning French when I had the chance and google translate ;)


	6. Twisted Every Way

Ren found Hux in the grand entrance hall immersed in greeting the array of guests as they were arriving. Ren could begrudgingly see the man was truly in his element. He was dressed as a fantastical version of a general, with oversized fringed epaulets and more medals and brass bars, stars and wings then Ren cared to count. Hux has taken his early military stint to heart it would seem. Cords and ropes decorated his chest and shoulders before ending in gold toned aglets. His pants were tucked into gleaming boots and his hands into pristine white gloves. The simplest thing about Hux was his mask, a smooth medium gray _colombina_ that matched his jacket and left most of his face visible, only covering his nose and some of his forehead, encircling his blue eyes and leaving his shock of bight auburn very stark in comparison.

Ren wanted to laugh, but somehow the whole ridiculous ensemble suited Hux.

“Ren,” came the greeting, cooler then how he was greeting the incoming brightly colored hordes.

“Hux, or should I say General?” Ren replied with the same coolness. He could see some tightness about the smaller man’s eyes then.

“It was the Arch Duke’s idea, not mine.” Hux turned and greeted another couple in some over-elaborate interpretation of a pair of playing cards. The gentleman was the jack of clubs in the deck, while his lady was dressed as the queen of hearts.

“I think he was trying to rub in fact that I had to leave the service of the Queen,” Ren could hear regret in the man’s voice over the old injury that had rendered him no longer fit to serve and he felt a pang of sympathy for Hux. Ren reached out and gripped the man’s shoulder in a rare show of understanding, but Hux straightened his spine, “No matter, it’s the past,” he said as he shrugged off Ren’s hand.

Hux looked past Ren then, down the long hall and Ren could see the way Hux’s face lite up, he guessed Hux had spied their escorts at last.

With a resigned sigh, Ren turned around and felt his heart stop for a moment.

Hux had done it, he’d procured that stone eyed beauty that had moved Ren when he’d first laid eyes on her, but now seeing her walking towards them in the wrapping of a harem slave girl, fit for only the wealthiest maharaja, to be the crown jewel in his collection, Ren could only stare.

Fiery silks moved about her bare legs, bejeweled bands and chains of gold wrapped her neck, arms, hips and ankles. Her lovely breasts were also encased in gold and red silks and the sparkle from the delicate jewels strung in her hair as it cascaded down over her shoulder in a long braid caught the light and twinkled as she walked with a smooth grace that made Ren’s heart ache. He looked at her face, seeing that she’d had been painted up, accenting her hazel eyes in kohl making them look like they were burning bright. As she walked closer, he could see a dusting of gold powder had been applied to her skin, giving her an otherworldly glow in the candlelight. Her lips had been painted a shade leaning towards a dusky peach and Ren had a desperate urge to taste those darkened lips to see what flavors lay underneath.

Ren hardly payed Mitake any mind as his gaze lingered on the brunette vision before him. Now he did, like any other self-respecting man would, noticed the other girl in tow. She was also quite fetching, but in a pale icy way. The blonde was dressed identically to the other girl, but in shades of deep blue and silver. They were like fire and ice standing there beside each other. Hux had outdone himself this night.

“Master Ren,” Mitake started, turning to the pale blonde, “It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mademoiselle Fleur. She will be your escort for the evening’s festivities,” Ren heard Mitake’s voice shake a little before he realized he was frowning ever so slightly. Ren was going to kill Hux for this, but for now he decided to wait till he’d had another drink.

“Mlle. Fleur,” Ren bowed at the waist and he extended his hand to her, seeing her hesitate for a second before placing her little hand in his. Even through his leather gloves he could tell her hand was cold and clammy. She gave him a prefatory curtsy and a demurred smile. He should get her a drink as well, if only to help warm her up.

“Master Hux, may I present Miss Rey, your escort for this evening,” Mitake was still trying not to sputter, but he could see Hux was pleased where Ren had been upset with his escort. Mitake wanted nothing more than to get out of this hall as fast as was polite. Ren could see the little man sweating as he stood there, nearly shaking, ready to run if he thought he could get away with it. Insufferable fool that he was, he did still have his uses.

He watched as Hux bowed and took Miss Rey’s hand. She returned his gesture with a small curtsy, but her body language said just how much she didn’t mean it.

“Miss Rey, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Hux said still bowed over her hand. Ren watched as Rey stiffened when Hux laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Ren also noted that Fleur had shifted slightly. A quick glance at her eyes showed she was covering up something like longing as she watched that little display.

Oh this was going to be a disastrous evening, indeed Ren thought.


	7. Burning Glances, Turning Heads

Rey was not impressed by the redhead. He was polite and for the most part respectful, but she could feel the weight of his gaze and it was too much like Plutt’s – it had the look of ownership, like she was his property and she hated it. As he maneuvered her about ballroom speaking to guest, the placement of his hand at her lower back, the way his fingers moved, felt too familiar, almost like he was absently stroke a cat’s fur.

 _Well this cat has claws_ , Rey thought.

“I think I’d like a drink, would you like one as well, Mr. Hux?” Rey asked sweetly, turning from the couple of men Hux was engaged in conversation with, knowing it would discredit the man.

"Oh, quite. Thank you, my dear,” He had paused, slightly taken aback by her speaking out of turn. Rey removed herself from his hand and headed out into the crowd. She knew the horderves and drinks were on the opposite side of the room, but she hoped she could make it out of the ballroom before he noticed she was gone.

“ _Salut à Rey!”_

 _Oh no, Fleur._ Rey wanted to ignore her friend, but Fleur was also stuck here and she was with that Ren, Rey had overheard the maids talking about. Rey turned to see the blonde and the tall darkly dressed Ren approaching her just as she was almost in the hallway leading away from the ballroom.

_Damnit!_

“ _Comment vas-tu ce soir_?” Fleur asked in a rush as she grabbed Rey’s hands. Rey could see the color was high on Fleur’s face and she could smell the brandy on the girl’s breath. Rey’s eyes, drifted up to see Ren was watching them both intently. She wondering if the man could understand them.

“ _Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Toi-même_ _?”_ Rey answered, wondering just how much alcohol her friend had drank. She wasn’t sure how to ask without hurting Fleur’s feelings.

 _"Il a été très civile, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me plaît et ses français est terrible,"_ Fleur looked downcast, but she brightened as she looked over Rey’s shoulder. Rey turned to see Hux approaching with two glasses of champagne. She had to suppress her groan and tried to not glare at how happy Fleur looked watching Hux.

“Ah, there you are my dear, I thought you had gotten lost in the crowd,” Hux said as he handed her a glass, “Ren, how’s the night treating you?” Hux asked, with what Rey thought was forced cheerfulness.

She watched as the taller man in the devil mask eye’s narrowed as his mouth thinned before he spoke, “It has been pleasant,” came his voice in a low rumble.

Rey felt herself shiver at the sound of his voice. It was softer then she expected and had a smooth richness that slide over her skin. She took a long drink, hoping that it would help her not shiver again if he spoke. Her eyes flicked over to see Ren’s dark eyes were on her now, then she felt a hand at her elbow as Hux was directing her over to another group of people that had caught his attention.

Rey shot Fleur an apologetic look and let herself be lead away.

She shivered again while tuning out the conversation around her. Her eyes trailed around the crowd, taking in the verity of costumes and colors that swirled around her, but her eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the dark outline that was Ren in his dramatic and ominous entire. He was staring at her. Rey tried to ignore him and finished her champagne, turning back to whatever Hux was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, any language mistakes are due to my lack of learning French when I had the chance and google translate ;)


	8. I Am The Mask You Wear

Ren tried to keep the scowl off his face, but he knew he was failing. Each time he turned to look at the pretty young thing on his arm, he could see her expression crumble, just a little each time. Some of her bright happy light would fade when she looked back at him. He sighed inwardly. Again he felt the stab of something close to melancholy, but different, he really had no name for this strange feeling, but it was becoming tedious, as was his patience with the pale French beauty he’d been saddled with.

Ren did want to give Mlle. Fleur credit, she was trying to strike up a conversation, though her grasp of English was giving him a headache or was that the brandy? At this point he couldn’t tell. He had to admit it was not for lack of beauty or intelligence on her part, she was lovely in her cold shades of blue and shining silver harem attire. The colors worked with her pale blonde hair and smooth cream skin. The royal blue silks brought out the blue in her kohl lined eyes, but Ren could see that the expression she wore was at odds with her eyes.

Mlle. Fleur wasn’t happy, but the rest of the guests would be hard pressed to see it as he did. She was all smiles and laughter as she gracefully moved about the ballroom with him as a towering shadow in tow. Ren noted Hux didn’t look like he was fairing much better, when he’d spied the redhead with that dusky jewel on his arm, not far away from his vantage point.  

Ren was finding it near impossible to feel sorry for Hux, since the man had done this on purpose and done it to spite Ren. Hux had contracted that stone eyed brunette, just as he’d picked the pale French beauty for his contract as well. Ren watched as the fiery girl did not hide her dislike of the situation or of Hux when the man turned to say something to her. 

That settled it, Ren turned to look down at his escort, “Mademoiselle Fleur, pardon, your companion? Mademoiselle –––– ?“

“ _Oui, Rey_ _est son nom_ , “ Fleur replied watching Ren with a fading smile.

“Rey. Yes, _merci._ Let’s go say ‘hello’, shall we?”

 

“Hux,”

“Ah Ren, still having a splendid evening?” he said placing a possessive hand at the back of Rey’s waist, ignoring the way she was glaring at him.

Ren wanted to laugh right then. Did Hux really think he was going to believe that things were going so well on their end?

“I was wondering if you would humor my request to have the next dance with your lovely escort and that you would keep Mlle. Fleur company in the meantime,” Ren gave an eloquent bow, passing the blushing blonde’s hand into Hux’s.

“ _Bonsoir Monsieur_ ,” Fleur giggled out as Hux took her hand and bowing deeply over it, kissing the back of her hand.

 _“_ _J'enchanté de faire votre connaissance,”_ Hux replied smoothly letting his eyes wrack over her.

“ _Oh! Vous êtes français est vraiment très bien, Monsieur, ”_ Fleur seemed to forget Rey and Ren were even there as Hux stared to lead her over to the dance floor.

Ren watched Rey as she stared off at the others,  as they had become absorbed with each other as they waited on the opening of the next dance to be signaled. She turned her eyes up at him then, and he could see her unguarded expression clearly on her face, as if it were written on a page. She didn't hide behind a false mask of some pleasant expression at all. There was a question in her eyes and active dislike on her face. Ren let his smirk slide across his lips as he looked down into her lovely real and unguarded face.

“Why did you do that?” her voice was harsh, but he guessed that had to do more with the situation, but then after all he had seen of her, here and at the ballet the other night, maybe harsh was her normal state. No matter, at least it was genuine and not some façade to hide her feelings.

He paused and considered what he was going to say, “I’ll tell you my motives, but only of you meet my two conditions.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, but after a moment, gave a brife nod of her head once.

“The first is that you be my escort and dance partner for the rest of the night,” he watched as she gave him a slow blink, but nodded her head again.

“And second is that you continue to be completely honest with me, about anything and everything and I’ll do the same for you,” he extending his hand slowly, waiting to see if she accepted his offer.

Ren didn’t suppress his feeling of elation when she finally placed her hand in his, but he did try and cover it up as he bent at the waist, bowing low and placed a delicate kiss on the small hand he was holding. Keeping his eyes on hers, he watched a faint blush stain her cheeks followed by a small smile that moved her painted lips. She stared at him while he lingered over her hand, keeping himself eye-level with her.

“So, may I have this dance?”


	9. Curl Of Lip, Swirl Of Gown

Rey tried to puzzle out the darkly dressed man as he led her to the dance floor. As she curtsied to him, she tried to work out the enigma that she had come to know as Lord Ren. Once they started to glide into the steps of the waltz, she knew she had not come to any conclusions, other than the man didn’t seem to need to think about the steps and knew how to lead. From his graceful movements, Rey could only assume, he’d had dance lessons, since he could lead as effectively as she could. She noted that she didn’t need to give the sublet clues that she normally needed to use in order for her dance partner not to step on her toes and get them off the floor unembarrassed.

Slowly she let the tense muscles along her neck and shoulders relax as her feet carried her through the steps without any concentration.

She looked up into his mask, trying to see his eyes, but only finding shadows in the eye holes. She took in a steadying breathe.

“So you evaded my question,” Rey watched as he stared down at her, unable to discern anything from him, so well hidden under that twisted face of a demon, but she watched as his lips slowly spread into a lopsided grin.

“I find you far more appealing then Mlle. Fleur,” was all he said before taking them into a swirl as they moved along with the rest of the dancing crowd.

“Remember, you said you’d be honest with me,” Rey cut in, pinning him with a hard stare, “Don’t just cover up your motives with flattery.”

“I am being honest with you,” his voice dropped lower as she watched him look over her face and then down between them, taking in how close they were to one another. His hand was correctly placed on her back, but the sheer size of it allowed for him to nearly palm a lot of exposed skin. She found that his touch was helping to infuse her with some warmth, and not all of it due to the exertions of the dance. She could feel heat radiating off him.  Rey felt her face flush and she let her eyes drop from his, looking steadily at his board chest, noting the black on black brocade and some of the intricate silver filigree there.

“You don’t see yourself in such a light as you see Mlle. Fleur?”

Rey was startled by his softer question, she glanced back up as they moved past the small orchestra, completing one half circuit around the dance floor. His eyes were intense as he looked down at her.

“I have no such illusions. I know my worth,” she hadn’t meant it to come out so harsh – so lost, but it was the truth. She was worth only as much as someone was willing to pay for her. Her talents would only grant her room and board till her youth gave way.

Rey felt his hand on her back falter as they took the next turn in the dance. He spun her and drew her back in close to him. “Do you truly not see?” Ren’s hold on her tightened, the pressure at her back moving her closer to him as his grip on her hand strengthen.

“Sir, I know I am young, fit and pleasing to some eyes. I also know these traits can only last so long. I am no fool as to how society views me. I’m just a dancing girl contracted to be on the arm of a man for tonight,” she held her head straighter and her eyes firm, “Tomorrow will bring a new day and if Mr. Plutt has his way as new ‘gentleman’ with a new contract, till Plutt can find one that will buy me out right,” Rey heard her voice trail off as she spoke, but the truth of her words still hurt her, knowing that was her fate. Her chest had felt each word constricting her breathing, her movements, and her very heart beat, making each word harder to say then the last.

“Is that your fate?” Ren asked just as quietly as she had spoken. Rey couldn’t tell if her honesty was truly moving him or not.

“If I’m lucky. There have been others that were not so. Plutt can be cruel when we rebel too much or too often,” she didn’t know why she was sharing these horrors with this man, telling him the secrets of the dance hall. 

With a final flourish the orchestra concluded that waltz, and all the dancers stopped and applauded. Even Rey, though she felt a lump in her throat and tried to ignore the way Ren’s eyes were staring at her. She was trying to bring back her stoic demeanor of indifference but Ren was having none of it.

“Let’s have a drink, shall we, and you can tell me more about life at the dance hall,” Rey thought that was the last thing she wanted to talk about as Ren steered her through the crowd, but she had started it and Ren seemed – well, dumbstruck and concerned. The idea of fortifying her nerves with something a bit more pleasant then champagne would also be nice.

As they passed by groups of party goers, Rey didn’t feel the need to smile or simper while some stared and other tittered behind their hands, some smiled. Most gave a slight incline of their heads if not an outright bow as Ren passed. Rey on the other hand, got hard stares or mocking smiles. She quickly looked head and acted as if these people didn’t matter at all.

Once they reached the buffet tables, Rey noticed one of the servants was already standing there with two glasses. Ren took them and passed one to her. Rey sniffed it, finding the scent of brandy there. She found it to be sweet, sweet and strong, the first sip made her eyes water and her throat burn, but in a pleasant way. She watched Ren take a healthy drink from his glass and she was not surprised he finished it all quickly. Rey threw caution to the wind and followed suit, tipping her glass back and fighting her body’s reaction to the strong liquor.

Her eyes swam for a moment, but she felt warm leather on her shoulder and turned to see Ren had placed his hand to help steady her. She looked up to see a smile on his lips and his eyes were catching the light, shining from under his mask.

“What?”

“That is really not how a lady drinks good brandy,” she could hear the laughter in his voice then.

Rey gave him a devilish smile of her own, “Despite my appearance, Sir, I’m not that much of a lady.”

She could see his shoulders rise and fall in a silent chuckle as he moved to offer her is arm, “Walk with me?”

Rey felt the brandy already warming her cold limbs and loosening her tight muscles along her neck and shoulders, she hadn’t been aware as to just how tense she had been till the sensation was leaving her. She was surprised at just how taunt she’d been carrying herself, but now she was starting to relax, and part of that was due to Lord Ren, of all people. She smiled up at him as she slipped her arm through his and pulled herself closer to him, feeling warmth radiating off of his body. He smiled down at her and she could see that it did indeed reach his eyes.


	10. Beauty Of The Night

Ren found he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he and Rey walked onto the terrace. Even the beauty of the gardens in the brisk night air it’s with clear skies, stars shining bright and the glowing moon hung low and crescent couldn’t compete with her. As they walked along the terraces walled edge, he could see she was looking out on the gardens. He watched her eyes linger on the late autumn blooms that were perfuming the light breeze.

Light filtered out from the tall windows along the side of the manor, allowing him to see her exotic face, softly draped in shadow and then light as they walked along the terrace edge. He thought this light suited her better than the garish light of the ball room and its overcrowded floor. Ren welcomed the night air as it cooled him and he felt himself sigh, realizing he felt a sense of contentment.

Rey turned to look up at him then. “So of your request for the evening, since you requested honesty from me, did you feel Fleur was not being honest?” came her soft, but probing question.

“We were having some difficulty conversing. Hux has a better grasp of the subtle nuances of French then I,” he looked out over the gardens while he spoke, “It seemed,” he paused looking for the best way to phrase it, “More appropriate for her to spend the evening with someone who will both appreciate her beauty, as well as her words,”

Ren looked down at Rey again, seeing something like admiration in her eyes, but there was a shrewdness there as well. He felt his stomach drop then, almost like the ground had dropped from under him. Before he could think about the rest of what he was going to say, it just tumbled out of his mouth, “And I could tell she was afraid of me, while…you are…not,”

A large unguarded smile spread over her face then. It made her eyes crinkle and her cheeks pink, “I’ll admit I found Hux to be a bit boring, I think Fleur finds him attractive,” she placed her hand over his heart as she turned face him, “And that was a very sweet thing for you to do, but just how much brandy did you give her?”

“Less than the glass you had my dear, and it was to help warm her up – her hands were like ice,” he placed his hand over top of hers as it still rested on his chest. He was happy to feel her hand was warm to the touch, even in the night air.

“Well these costumes don’t offer a lot of warmth,” Rey snorted as she turned to continue walking.

He let his eyes wonder then, down her form, over the glinting metal and flowing crimson silks, watching the glass jewels twinkle as they caught and reflected the lights. Her skin was still dusted with that gold powder, but he could see the night air’s coolness was leaching all of her warmth.

“Are you cold, my dear?” He asked as his eyes returned to her face. She blushed a little and he watched a shiver run along her frame, be it feigned or real.

“A little, but it’s so much nicer out here, less noise and no hordes of people,” she moved a little closer, leaning her body into his then. Ren dared to rest an arm over her shoulders, pulling his cape so it draped down over her as well. He debated what to do next; she was getting cold, but didn’t want to return to the ballroom…well there was the rest of the manor.

“Would you care for a tour of the estate, m’lady?” He curled his hand over hers as they lay on his arm, “I know for certain that the most of the fireplaces will be lite and we could spend some time in one of the galleries that overlooks the gardens on the north side of the grounds,” he also knew the roses climbed all the way up to the third story balcony and covered the railing there too. She seemed to enjoy the flowers so much, he hoped she’d like that too.

Rey smiled a coy little smile up at him and Ren could see that calculating look in her eyes again.

“Are you trying to offer me a chance to warm up or get me further away from everyone else?” her tone was light and playful, her question was not.

“I promised honesty to you this evening, so in all honesty the answer is both, m’lady. I’m wanting to achieve both,” he gave her the truth and let her decide on which they would do.

“Hmmm,” she paused, “Alright, we’ll do both,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but I needed a bit of a break from that crowed ballroom myself and yes, they did wonder off topic, but that will swing back around later.
> 
> As for what's up next, well, let's just say that Rey will be needing to defend someone's honor as some snippy guests get out of hand...


	11. Poor Fool, 'e Makes Me Laugh

No sooner had they stepped back into the crush of the crowded ballroom, Rey saw Hux and Fleur come sweeping out of nowhere. She had barely readjusted to the press of so many people around, finding herself holding onto Ren’s arm a bit more tightly.

“Ren! There you are!” Hux was striding up to faster than Fleur could keep up. Rey watched as Hux flushed a dark shade of pink, embarrassed at his actions and not angry as Fleur untangled herself from her skirts. He held out his hand for her support and fretted over the how to apologize to her for his ignorance.

He held out his arm and gave Fleur a warm smile as she straightened and took his arm in acceptance. Rey was startled when she thought she could see something other than lust and arrogance on the man’s face. He was looking almost giddy and sheepishly happy down at the French girl.

Rey started to tug on Ren’s arm to get his opinion, but Hux had turned back to them, “The Countess Giudicelli is here. You know she will cause a scene if you do not at least greet her and her daughter,” Hux sounded sympathetic and more surprising, apologetic then Rey thought possible.

Ren groaned and wracked a hand through his hair. He nodded to Hux and started to follow them as they turned to head back into the crowd.

“I loathe the countess and her vapid daughter. The woman has been hounding me to consider her daughter or herself as a possible match,” Ren whispered in Rey’s ear as they pushed through the colorful crowd. “I’d sooner marry Hux. He’s far more pleasant company, and far easier on the eyes,”

Rey snorted and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, looking sideways up at Ren, she saw him wink at her, though there was a rueful smile on his face. Rey gave his arm a squeeze and pressed herself a little closer to him as they slipped passed a group of people.

“Don’t worry about her, I’m here tonight, remember?”

She watched the surprise wash through his eyes and the grin he gave her was full and a bit lopsided, but sweet.

They were still smiling at each other when a harsh looking woman in a medieval Italian gown of green velvet and golden brocade, with a wired horned headdress and golden vail stepped up to them. She had an air of excitement upon seeing Ren, but Rey watched those dark eyes turn cold as they swept over herself and how close she was to Ren, holding his arm. Her entire demeanor turned indifferent after her quick glance over Rey’s attire.

“Lord Ren, I see you are looking as splendid as always,” her voice was thick with her Italian accent and Rey could hear the forced civility behind her words.

When Ren only nodded at her, the countess gave another harsh smile and tried to take his other arm in hers, “Have you seen Marguerite yet tonight? Her gown is ever so lovely. She spent many an hour designing it to look her very best for you,”

Rey noted that Ren did not budge as the countess tried to steer him in a direction. She pursed her lips and let go of his stiff arm then.

“Marguerite,” She called, “Over here, dear,”

As the countess beckoned her daughter over, Rey felt small tremors in Ren’s arm. She looked up to see his long jaw was clenched tight and his lips were pressed in a thin line. Couldn’t the woman see how angry she was making him? Didn’t she care?

Before Rey could say anything, a stunning young woman in an elaborate gown of bright blues and sea greens with lovely golden accents and lots of peacock feathers came walking over. She had high sculpted cheeks and blue-green eyes, with dark blonde hair pinned up in cascading ringlets. The color was high on her cheeks and her lips were a rosy pink. Rey thought she was lovely at first glance, but then the woman’s smile was anything but lovely, it was predatory.

“ _Non preoccuparti cara, penso io la prostituta, di gestire Ren,_ ” the countess said to her daughter, and Rey’s ears snapped to attention. She looked directly at the countess, anger bubbling up so fast her words left her mouth before she could stop to consider them.

“ _Prostituta? Come osi!”_ she stepped away from Ren to stand in front of him, _“_ _Sono qui come ospite di Lord Ren. Posso solo supporre che siate qui per cercare di fiutare un matrimonio adatto per il vostro troppo vestiti e più profumata figlia - dal momento che non si poteva rullante uno per te, è arpia!”_

The countess’s eyes narrowed as she looked down at Rey, _“Avere cura, troppo vestiti, è dire il mio bambino. Siete voi che sono troppo vestiti. Ma non preoccupatevi, ben presto che pezzo di seta sarà fuori di voi e altrettanto rapidamente ti verrà fuori sul retro utilizzato di nuovo nel fango dove si trova,_ ” she hissed before turning on her heel dragging Marguerite along behind her.

Rey felt her face burn as the haughty woman walked away. The countess has spoken the very thing Rey was afraid of with Ren, what she knew would have happened if she’d have stayed with Hux. She glanced over at Fleur, who was clinging to the redhead, her face white and her eyes wide. Rey looked around to see the guests had formed a circle around herself and the countess as they had started shouting at each other. Hux’s eyes were tight, but there was a resignation in them that worried her. She turned to see Ren holding himself stiff, his eyes closed down and hard, his mouth was in a tighter line then before, his body language nearly as harsh as the countess’s had been. He wasn’t looking at her.

Rey felt her eyes sting then and knew she was going to cry soon. What warmth she had seen in Ren was gone now that she’d embarrassed him in front of his guests. Rey felt the first tear fall down her cheek and she turned and ran for the nearest door, not caring where it led as long as it was away from all these hard judging eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my Italian is even worse then my French so, I'll add in post credits what that exchange was meant to say...since I'm sure google translate has just screwed it all up...
> 
> _____  
> "Don't worry my dear, I'll handle the whore, you handle Ren," the countess said to her daughter, and Rey’s ears snapped to attention. She looked directly at the countess, anger bubbling up so fast her words left her mouth before she could stop to consider them.
> 
> "Whore? How dare you!" she stepped away from Ren to stand in front of him, "I'm here as Lord Ren's guest - I can only assume you're here to sniff out a suitable match for your overdressed and over perfumed daughter - since you couldn't snare one yourself!"
> 
> The countess’s eyes narrowed as she looked down at Rey, "Have care, overdressed you say my child, it is you who are overdressed, but don't worry soon that scrap of silk will be off and just as quickly your used backside will be back in the gutter where he found you," she hissed before turning on her heel dragging Marguerite along behind her.  
> ______
> 
> So sorry if my lack of multi-lingual skills suck and I've messed syntax up and whatnot. Oh and the countess is a combo of Anjelica Huston's wonderfully evil step-mom from Ever After and of course Carlotta Giudicelli.


	12. All I Ask Of You

He had stood there, listening to these two women shout at each other – and he had heard his name thrown around in there somewhere a few times – maybe he really should have paid more attention to his langue lessons as a boy, then maybe he would have understood what was going on. Then the countess and her odious daughter had stormed off, leaving him alone, but he didn’t understand why Rey – his fierce and defiant Rey whom he’d felt had come to his defense, had turned with tears in her eyes, those oh so stony eyes and then ran- Ran! – from him.

_What had that woman said?!_

Ren turned to Hux, grabbing the man’s upper arm, “What did that _witch_ say?!” he hissed, “What did she say to cause Rey to…?” Ren realized he had been shaking Hux as the smaller man started to pry at his hands.

“Over here,” Hux ushered them off the main floor. Ren craned his neck to identify the hall in which Rey had ran into.

The South wing – good.

She’d end up in the war gallery. There was no way out of there since the widows had been sealed shut for the coming cold and there were no doors that lead outside. He could find her.

His thoughts were stopped as Hux turned back to him as they stepped into an alcove. Ren waited impatiently for Hux to explain.

“The countess said she would handle the ‘whore’ while her daughter handled you,” Ren had growled at that. Hux continued, “Rey said she was here as your guest and then insulted Marguerite and then the countess, calling them overdressed and over perfumed,” Ren snorted at that in agreement. “But then –“ Hux swallowed hard, “the countess said it was Rey who was overdressed and as soon as she wasn’t she’d been out on the streets, used and tossed aside,” Hux finished softly, glancing over to Fleur.

“ _Je suis inquiet pour elle. Où at-elle exécuté aussi?_ ” Fleur asked.

“ _Je ne sais pas , mais nous allons la trouver_,” Hux replied petting Fleur’s hands.

She looked up at Ren then, her blue eyes pinning him to the wall, “Find her. She is… _impulsive_ ,” she said to him in her heavy accented English.

Ren stared at the pale blonde and slowly nodded. He turned and headed off, determined to follow Rey and find her.

As he moved, he shrugged off others in the crowd as some tried to approach him, but most made way for him. Soon he was out of the ballroom and heading down the south corridor looking for anything that might tell him which way Rey had fled.

After a frantic search of each room he passed, altering from listening at the closed door, to slowly opening them to peer inside the room, he was losing his patience. She had to be down here. This was the only direction she could have gone. He’d been watching the entrance; she had not come back that way.

As he neared the end of the gallery, he could hear a light sobbing, more of a sniffle really. Oh his Rey, how she’d come to feel this hurt over words? But wait, hadn’t she told him that was a fate she faced every time she was contracted out by that Plutt man? Oh, he’d been so stupid to not have made that connection earlier. He hoped his actions had shown her that was not what he wanted, but after seeing her run from him, maybe that had not been so clear.

He crept into the room, glad for the moonlight that was shining in the long rows of windows. She was trying to pries one of them open with what he guessed was a pike, taken from the suit of armor, just off to her left. He approached her quietly, listening to the scrap of the metal tip along the window’s seem.

“That isn’t going to work,” he said quietly, watching as she spun around, pike pointed at him, gripped tightly in her hands, almost as if she knew how to use it.

“Wha – Why?” she was clearly startled and confused.  

“The windows, you can’t pry them open – they have been set in mortar till the coming spring. Keeps the heat in over the winter,” he said stepping closer with his hands raised. He was keeping his movements slow and deliberate.

She was nearly hysterical, clutching the antique weapon, pointing the shape tip at him, he was going to be cautious. He eyes flicked around, seeing there was a set of fencing swords on the wall closest to him and a broad sword to his left, just behind him along with an old crossbow near it.

He had choices here, if he needed them.

“Rey, please calm down. We should talk,” he took a step closer, “Trust me,”

“Why should I trust a man who wears the face of a devil?” her voice shook, but her eyes, oh her eyes were back to that unflinching stone again.

Oh, that hurt to see her like that, back on guard and hating him just because he was who he was. Ren reached up without thought and pulled the mask off, letting it fall to the floor.

The moonlight let him see her eyes widen as she looked at him full in the face for the first time. He took in more of her details as they stared at each other. She had wiped the tears away, smudging some of the kohl that lined her eyes, making them appear even larger now. Her cheeks were red, as was her nose, even though she’d tried to hide how the countess’s words had hurt her, the evidence was still there.

“I know what that ‘woman’ said now, I know what you are thinking. I promise you that is not what is going to happen,” he said slowly, even taking another step towards her.

She flinched and held the pike fast, “But it’s true! If not you, then the next man Plutt tries to sell me too – I know what’s coming, I’ve seen it before. We’re just used and then tossed aside. If not by some count or duke or prince, then by Plutt himself!”

Ren heard her breath hitch before she continued, “He’d – he’ll see the one’s that won’t be ‘tamed’, he’ll take them, beat them, ruin them and since he can no longer sell us off after he’s done with us, he’ll turn them out, with nothing!” she sobbed more, tears running down her cheeks, pike lowering, “Most become whores, no better than that sow of a countess claimed.”

Ren wanted to hold her, comfort her, but as he stepped closer, she lifted the pike again and he stopped his movements.

“I could buy your contact, permanently. Rey, I can keep that from happening to you,” he said softly hoping she could calm down and listen to reason. He wanted to keep her safe.

But her body stiffened, her tears stopped and her eyes were harder then he’d ever seen them, “So I can trade one kind of slavery for another? No matter how dressed up and tied with a bow, it would still be slavery,” her words were harsh and they cut at him.

“You, my dear are the one tied with a bow – for me!” he bit out, immediately wishing the words back in his mouth. He wasn’t sure why he’d let the hurt speak for him, but it did snap Rey out of her melancholy mood. She jerked her shoulders back and bared her teeth at him, giving him a moment of warning before she lunged at him with the pike. He dodged to his right, blindly groping for one of the fencing blades hung there. Once the rapier was in his hand, he was just able to parry her thrust as she’d overbalanced her lunge.

He knocked the tip of the pike aside, spinning away, hearing the clatter of the sword case as she’d stumbled into it. He backed up in to the center of the room, giving them more open floor to move.

“This is hardly a fair fight, m’lady,” Ren said as he started to circle her as she righted herself.

“You’re right,” she said as he watched her twirl the pike around her, bringing the blunt end around to swing at his head as he’d stared her, stunned.

He parried that too and was more than surprised to see how quickly she advanced with her weapon.

“When did you learn to fight?” he asked as he lazily moved around her, keeping the blunt end of the pike away from him, keeping her moving between blocking and lunging at him again. She really did know how the fight with that thing.

She bared her teeth, swinging again, “At the orphanage. I had to keep other from taking my food,”

“My God! How old were you?” Ren was aghast thinking of her in such a position. It sickened him.

“Six to nine, then Plutt decided I should study at his dance hall. He thought my face might make him rich one day,” she barked out as she swung again, this time he wasn’t fast enough, still too absorbed thinking about her childhood, to completely block the blow that landed along his right shoulder. Ren grunted and dodged away, moving further way from her.

“That’s when I had my first fencing lessons, so we seem to be evenly matched, m’lady,” he smiled then, watching her pant in her excretions.

She was beyond lovely to him then, flashing eyes and flushed skin, posed with the pike behind her, held at the ready.

“Stop. Calling. Me. That!” she bit out, running at him, twirling the pike faster than he could follow, but he stared dumbfounded as she embedded the point hard in the wooden floor. She used the momentum of her run to swing herself around the pole, aiming both of her feet in his chest.

Just as she connected, they had heard the crack of splintering wood as the pole gave way with a loud snap, landing them both in a heap in the floor. Ren had dropped the rapier in sheer surprise as he’d felt her boots knock the wind out of him, all of the air rushing out of his lungs as she had landed on him.

Stunned, they laid there staring at each other, Rey looked around, then back down at him, “How -how is old this thing?” she panted.

“About six hundred, I’d wager,” he rasped out, relearning how to breath.

She gave an abrupt snort, causing him to grin in response. She looked down at him and Ren could see laughter dance in her eyes, just before she started to giggle. The sound was so wonderful to hear, he didn’t even care that they had been fighting not more than three minutes earlier, all that mattered was she was sprawled on top of him and laughing joyously, he couldn’t help but join in with his own chuckle.

“I must say, m’lady, that move was something I’ve never seen before,” he brought his hands up to run along her arms, feeling his gloves drag over her skin. He could feel heat coming off her in waves.

“I -uh, I made that up,” she said quietly as her laughter tailed off, but that only prompted his own laughter, loud and uninhibited at her sheepish admission.

“Oh, oh Rey, please consider my offer. Stay with me – we could have so much more together then just fighting,” he smiled up at her seeing her eyes soften, but then she crinkled them up in a broad smile.

“But we’re good at fighting together,” she grinned down at him, placing a hand on his chest.

Ren dared to raise his hand then, caressing the side of her cheek, “Yes, yes were are, but” he softly brushed a tendril of her hair that had come loose in their tussle, back behind her ear, “I’d like to see what else we’re good at…together,” he leaned his face up, closer to hers watching her expression from inches away. He could feel her heart beat speed up and her breathing hitch as her eyes drifted shut. He pressed his lips to hers, keeping his hand on her cheek.

He kept it soft, chaste, even though she was sprawled on top of him, but he didn’t question the spark that passed between them. He also knew he needed to get her off of him or she’d soon feel just how much he enjoyed kissing her. Rey’s eyes were still closed and she had one hand bracing herself off of the floor while the other was on his chest. Ren was enthralled watching her eyes flutter open and seeing the soft blush that flared to life as she looked down at him.

“I – um, I think, I –“ she started to stammer, tripping over her words as she blushed harder, but he was shocked when she gripped the front of his jacket and pulled him up to meet her lips again. He didn’t protest, this kiss was not chaste and Ren’s body didn’t care anymore about where they were, or that anyone could walk in and see them. He grabbed her waist and moaned in the back of his throat as he ground her down onto him.

She gasped and broke the kiss with a strangled cry that made Ren’s stomach jerk and his body stiffen more, “M’lady if you do that again, I will not be able to control myself,” he panted still holding her waist in his hands. He stared up at her, watching her eyes as she bit her lower lip.

“Do you…are you controlling yourself?” she asked letting out a soft breath.

Ren just stared at her. She really didn’t see it. “Rey, I’ve been controlling myself since the moment I first saw you,” he ran his hand up to cradle her face again.

“Oh,” she smiled softly and nuzzled his palm.

“Not only are you beautiful beyond words, you are passionate, genuine and marvelous to speak with,” Ren watched her look down, bashful and unsure, looking back up at him with something in her eyes that caught his breath in his throat. He pulled her face back towards him for a long passionate kiss. He wanted her to understand that this was not some fleeting thing he was feeling. He wanted her to stay with him forever.

So he pulled back, letting his thumb caress her face while he watched her regain her breath.

“Let’s go up to my study and we can discuss what would make you happy in a contract between us.”

She looked like she was about to protest, but he spoke first, "I said what would make you happy, if that is total freedom, from me and from everyone, then so be it. If that is what you want, then that is what I will give you,” the shock was clear on her face, she hadn’t considered that.

“You mean that?” she voice was breathy; he could feel small tremors running along her small frame.

“Yes, I do mean that,” he hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but he’d stand on his word.

“Alright, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> “I’m worried about her. Where did she run too?” Fleur asked.  
> “I don’t know, but we will find her,” Hux replied petting Fleur’s hands.
> 
>  
> 
> I still need to go back into the other chapters and translate those too...all in good time.
> 
> So there was that game of hide and seek, as well as my take on some impromptu pole-dancing. :)


	13. Anywhere You Go Let Me Go Too

Rey turned and looked into the mirror taking up the space above the mantle of the large roaring fireplace, letting the warmth sink into her. In the mirror she watched Ren pour them both a sniffer of brandy.

“From my private stock. I think you will find it quite pleasant,” he smiled as he handed her the glass. She smiled back, watching him as he took a drink. She continued to watch him as she took a mouthful for herself.

She held the liquid on her tongue for a moment in appreciation, before eyeing her glass and then Ren as he smirked at her. She raised her eyebrow at him before swallowing that wonderful dark taste that melted in her mouth. She thought she could feel it seeping into her bones as well. This man was far more then he appeared to be.  

On the surface she could see his distaste for conformity to societies norms, his long hair, brushing below his collar, the way he held himself rigid even in his own study. The cut and color of his clothing, Rey was beginning to suspect Ren was not your typical Lord.

And he’d offered her freedom.

But freedom at what price?

“So, my freedom,” she said getting his attention immediately, “What are you wanting in exchange? What is it that you are after? What do you want?”

She watched him snort, looking down into his glass. There was a smirk on his unusual face. Long lines and hard planes made up Lord Ren’s countenance, dotted by moles and marks scattered about his pale skin.

“There are many things I would gladly take in exchange for your freedom, m’lady,” he looked up at her briefly before looking back down, but Rey had seen the heated look in his eyes. Part of her was startled to find that the idea of him wanting something physical from her to be exciting, thinking back to the kisses they had shared less than twenty minutes ago.

“But nothing would give me more pleasure then you allowing me to court you,”

Rey’s breathe caught at the way he looked back up at her, his eyes held an intensity that froze her on the spot.

“Not to use you, not to bed you, bleed you and be done with you, but to woo you, to chase you and entice you, to show you over time that my intentions are true, and give you time to come to a decision about me and my intentions,” He had stepped closer to her, setting his glass down and closing the distance between them.

“I…I’m,” she stammered, her mouth all of a sudden dry, and the fire at her back couldn’t help the shivers she was having, the closer he got to her, “I’m no Lady deserving courting, Lord Ren,” she turned, needed to not see that look on his face as he loomed over her. She tried to make him see reason, “I’m too far below your status, the fallout would be-“

“It would be the same no matter who I set my eyes on, Rey,” she felt him place his hands on her arms, turning her back around to look at him, giving her the full weight of his gaze. She swallowed hard but couldn’t take her eyes off him as he leaned down, “I don’t want anyone else, I want to try and persuade you. I want to state my intentions and damn the rest of those that do not see you for the jewel you are,” she felt him slide his hands down to take hers, bringing them up between them.

“Rey, please understand, you’ve started a fire in me, something I had thought long dead. You have rekindled feelings and desires that I haven’t felt in a decade. With those enchanting eyes, you have made me want to believe in something that I thought was nothing more the children’s fairy-tales. I want to be everything you need and want, I want to be everything in those eyes of yours,”

She blinked up at him, finding herself listening with every fiber of her being. Did he really mean it?

“I want to be your world, to give you a life that will make you happy and you would be happy to be in that world with me,” Ren looked down at their hands and Rey followed his eyes. Her hands looked so small in his, his thumbs nearly reached across the whole of the backs of her hands.

“Anything, anything you want, we could travel, we see the new world, see the great cities, travel anywhere you want. Truly I want to give you whatever you wish,” She watched him inhale slowly, steadying himself, “Even if you choose for…for me to not…be a part of it,” his voice was soft, but she could hear the strain, the crack of emotions clutching his throat, “I’ll still give it to you,” he looked up and Rey thought she could see unshed tears in his eyes, so wide and dark, reflecting the light of the fire behind her.

She stared at him, at his open face and his intense eyes, could she see herself loving this man?

Could she see herself spending the rest of her life with him?

She didn’t know, but she did know she was willing to find out.

“Alright, you want to court me. I see no issue with that as long as you are willing to stand my tongue when some stuffed shirts need a dressing down and when prancing perfumed peacocks need a judicious pruning,” it come out more of a growl then Rey had intended, but Ren was smiling at her was enough to show he understood and approved.

He retrieved their glasses, lifting it in a toast. Rey thought she’d never seen him happier as they drink to the start of their courtship.

“There is one other thing Ren, that would ask of you,” Rey said after savoring another sip of the fine liquor.

“You have but to ask, m’lady,”

“Buy the dance hall. See to new management and better treatment for the girls. See that they don’t just get auctioned off the highest bidder as bedwarmers or breeding stock for the upper crust. They truly have nothing to look forward to other then what their body’s will fetch them. It’s a terrible life for any woman to live knowing,”

“And what would you have me do with the owner?” there was a hint in his eyes that Rey wasn’t sure about, a hardness that made her pause, did he mean what she thought her was implying, was she imagining it?

“If you can, have him thrown in jail. That letch should never be allowed control over anyone’s life every again,” she watched him take another long drink, but that hardness left his eyes as he continued to watch her.

“You would offer him mercy after what you have told me about him?” there was some hint of surprise in Ren’s voice.

“I want no control over anyone’s fate but my own. It is not my place to say he needs to not be breathing, even if I feel he deserves it,” Rey set down her empty glass watching as Ren shook his head, smiling before he reached out to cup her face. His hand was large and warm on her cheek. She watched as he leaned down, bringing his lips down next to hers, “Are you certain you are not an angel?” she thought she heard him whisper before he placed a soft kiss on her parted lips.

She felt him slide his other hand around her lower back, pulling her against him and she felt herself melt into his embrace.

There was a loud knock on the study door.

Rey felt Ren growl through his chest as he removed his lips from hers and looked away in frustration. “Yes,” Ren growled out at the door and the poor fool on the other side of it. Rey held her hand over her mouth, trying to not laugh at his obvious irritation at their interruption.  

The heavy wooden door creaked as Mitake’s pale face poked around it. He looked both relieved and frightened all at the same time. Rey gave him a smile in greeting as she was certain Ren was glaring at him from behind her.

“Ah, Master Ren and Miss Rey, good, good, I was asked to see if you have located Miss Rey,” he stammered out and Rey watched as his eyes flicked from Ren to her and back. Oh the poor soul, he was terrified of Ren.

“Oh! Fleur! Oh she must be in hysterics,” Rey felt awful for running after causing that scene now. Poor Fleur must be so worried about her. She felt Ren place a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“Oh yes, Mlle. Fleur was, is very concerned about you, but Master Hux was the one requesting to know if you have been found. I will be happy to inform him you are safe and sound,” he returned her smile quickly before giving Ren a bow and retreating by closing the door behind him.

Rey giggled a little as she turned to see Ren glowering at the closed door.

“Why is he so scared of you? He seems so sweet and docile. Must you intimidate him so?” she watched his eyes snap to hers.

“I find him to be a simpleton, but he is good with the staff and has never abused his position with those under him. Anyone above his station, they just need to breath wrong and he’ll wet himself,” he snorted but softened as Rey placed her hand on his cheek, turning his attention back to her.

“Well it is good to know you aren’t intentionally terrorizing him, that would not be an endearing trait,” she smiled up at him as his eyes roamed her face as his hands rested on her shoulders.

“And what would be an endearing trait?”

“Right now, letting us return to the grand hall so I can talk to Fleur and Mme. Kanata,” she watched as he tried to master his pout. It was rather endearing to see, but she stood up on tiptoe to plant a kiss on those pouting lips. She watched as he closed his eyes and accepted her touch.

“We have all of tonight and tomorrow to discuss the rest of the terms of our contract,” she said quietly as she felt he was reluctant to leave the seclusion of his study.

“Yes, you are right, m’lady,” He agreed, taking her hand and leading her to the door and back into the manor. She smiled and squeezed his hand as they headed for the main floor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is getting close to wrapping up folks, just a few more lose ends to tie up!


	14. One Final Question

Ren realized he’d left his mask back in the war gallery.

 _Oh this should be interesting_.

But there was nothing to be done for it now, as he continued to escort Rey back into the ballroom. The throng was just a noisy and colorful as it had been an hour earlier, if more intoxicated now by the late hour. Ren swore he could feel the room tense as they entered, but it seems that once the crowds had got a glimpse of him returning with his wayward beauty, they released their collective breath and returned to the revelry.  

And for once his didn’t begrudge them. Let the horde have this night to enjoy the wealth of his standing. He knew he was going to indulge a little more tonight, if only in celebration that Rey had allowed him to pursue her in good faith. He looked down to see her eyes cast out, searching for her friend no doubt. Ren spotted her easily enough with his advantage of height, “This way, m’lady,” he as he started to maneuver them towards Hux and Fleur as they stood talking to an older woman of striking posture, thought her stature was more slight then Rey’s to his eyes.

 _“Oh, Rey! Vous y êtes! Vous m'a donné une telle peur!”_ Fleur nearly ran from Hux’s hand over to grab onto Rey’s, with the older lady in tow. Ren watched Hux and could see the mixed feelings on the redhead’s face, even with that gray mask obscuring some of it. Ren understood, since he knew he’d feel the same way himself if Rey were to repeat that action and leave his side.

He let the ladies have their reunion in private as he walked over to Hux.

“We’re buying the dance hall,”

“We are?” Hux turned his body towards Ren, but he could see the smaller man’s eyes never left the blonde.

“Well, the First Order will be making the purchase in the morning,” Ren said letting his eyes drift over to rest on Rey as she gestured in a very animated fashion while talking to the other ladies. Ren felt his eyes warm some, knowing his face showed just how much he was feeling at that moment.

“And we will be having the current owner brought up on charges,” Ren could feel his eyes had grown cold then and he knew his face was nothing softer looking then stone.

“We are?” Hux finally turned to look at Ren then.

“After the vile treatment of the women under his care, yes, we are, and I want the charges to stick. I never want to hear that man’s name uttered again,” Ren glanced at Hux and saw the man’s jaw tighten. Ren knew that Hux would do everything in his power and considerable influence to insure Plutt never sees the light of day again. Ren mildly wondered if Fleur had been talking about life at the dance hall as well. “Has she mentioned anything?”

“No. Is there some aspect of life there I should be made aware of?” Hux’s voice had a cold edge to it that made Ren want to smile. He understood that feeling and the possessive urge to protect that was behind it.

“I’m sure Mlle. Fleur can enlighten you, but ask her another time, don’t spoil the evening now,” Ren smiled ruefully to himself. No matter, it would be set to rights very soon.

After a little bit of heavy silence between them Ren thought to shift the subject a little, “So have you considered what tomorrow will hold for you and Mlle. Fleur?” he asked lightly after passing a glass of champagne to the redhead.

Hux was silent, but there was a new determined look on his face. “I’ll ask her to marry me,” he said quietly.

Ren turned to look fully at his friend, seeing those pale blue eyes were trained fast on the French beauty no more than ten feet away, nearly lost in a gaggle of dancing girls. They were all excited and hugging. Ren suspected Rey had started telling them the good news.

“That seems awfully fast, don’t you think? What will the gentry say?” Ren repeated an old argument Hux had used on him a time or two in the past, but it was delivered with in such an airy way, Hux snorted into his champagne.

“To Hell with the rabble! I know what I want, if she’ll have me, that is,” Ren smiled at the look on Hux’s face, it was a cross between determination and trepidation. Oh how he knew that feeling well. His lady seemed ever so capable to bring that to the forefront in him as well. Maybe that is what love did to a man?

They seemed to feel in perfect accordance for once.

“I know exactly how you feel. Thought I doubt my Lady would give so readily an answer, or I would ask her tonight. Be it as it may, I did ask her to allow me to court her and to consider my suite genuine,”

Hux startled a little, giving Ren wide eyes behind his mask, “You mean to say –“

“Yes, my friend, I have laid my heart bare at her feet and she has done me the curtesy of not slashing it to ribbons,” Ren smiled, knowing full well how ridiculous he looked, standing there in his cloak of the black Death itself, grinning like a lovesick fool. “That was after she tried to take my head off with a pike, anyways.”

He looked down and Hux was a mirror of himself. He too was holding some foolhardy glow about him as well.

“Why must women be so…peculiar?”

“If I knew the answer to that, I would be a better man,” Ren sighed and looked back over at the colorful throng of dancing girls, seeing his jewel turn her head. Their eyes met and he felt his heart give a little jump.

With a smile that lite up every corner of his darkened life, she moved to come to his side.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> "Oh, Rey! Vous y êtes! Vous m'a donné une telle peur!" Fleur nearly ran from Hux’s hand over to grab onto Rey’s, with the older lady in tow.
> 
> “Oh Rey! There you are! You gave me such a fright!” Fleur nearly ran from Hux’s hand over to grab onto Rey’s, with the older lady in tow. 
> 
> ~~~  
> So our menfolk get to have a little talk and now we're getting ready for another dance...once Madam Kanata get's a word in with the new owners....


	15. Wandering Child

Rey glanced up to see Ren was watching her, while Hux’s eyes were on Fleur.

It was strange, seeing nearly identical expressions on those two very different men’s faces. Rey wholeheartedly believed Hux was completely besotted with Fleur, but that would mean –

_Really?_

Well, hadn’t he asked just asked to court her with the very obvious ending of her choosing to stay with him – certainly that meant marriage, or at least that was what Rey had surmised. But what if he grew tired of her? She had overheard those maids _“_ _how long till Master Ren gets rid of this one?”_. The words now running rampant through her mind.

Rey bit her lip and frowned for a moment. Nothing he had done had given her any indication that was a possibility, and he had promised her honesty, maybe she should just ask him. Maybe they still had more they needed to discuss. Rey glanced over at him, still deep in thought, but when she caught his eye, she couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face.

She realized she needed to talk to him again before she let her own feelings cloud her better judgement. Rey turned, starting to head over to speak to Ren, when Madame Kanata placed a hand on her arm.

“My dear, why don’t you introduce me to our new owners?” her words were soft, but Rey could hear the steely calm that was beneath them. Mme. Kanata’s face was as serene as ever, but Rey knew that look in her eyes, the Madame was preparing for a fight.

Rey didn’t repress the smirk that came to her, she understood the motives behind Ren’s procurement of the dance hall, but the Madame was feeling protective and didn’t understand that these two men were not looking with ulterior motives or to just buy a large pool of vulnerable young women.

Rey nodded and took Mme. Kanata’s hand in her own, guiding her dance mistress over to Lord Ren and Mr. Hux.

Before even a word of greeting from anyone, Mme. Kanata pinned both of the younger men to the floor with her penetrating glare.

“So. You two young bucks feel it’s a necessity to buy Plutt’s Dance Hall,” it really hadn’t come out as a question to Rey’s ears as she stood there, needing to bite her own tongue to keep from laughing as both Ren and Hux snapped to attention. Rey was beginning to suspect the Madame and the Arch Duke were something akin when it came to addressing these two men.

“Madame, I assure you my plans for the dance hall –“ Ren was cut off by a wave of the Madame’s hand and a sharp wrap of her cane on the floor.

“I do not care about the Hall itself. I care about the young women who live there. I’m the closest thing most of them have to a mother. I have protected them as best I can, which is why I’ve never left that odious pig’s _serves_ ,” Mme. Kanata said harshly letting her distaste for Plutt be heard.

Rey felt pride swell and nearly burst over at the Madame’s words. She knew that Mme. Kanata could have had any position she wanted at any number of dance schools across the country and abroad, but she had been steadfast in her loyalty when she had seen how Plutt was misusing his authority.

“I have trained them, cared for them, taught them all I could, given the circumstances – So I ask you again, what are your intentions for the girls of the dance hall?” Rey heard a note she did not often her from Mme. Kanata, it was entreating, softly asking them to do the right thing, by her and by the women whose lives they were about to uproot.

Rey watched as both men gaped at the Madame, but Hux was the faster of the two to recover, “Wages. Better living conditions, schooling – not just basics, but higher education, for those that wish it,” he started to list off things that he knew would be better and more helpful then just the basic commodities the girls were already living with.

Rey looked over at Ren and he stared right back at her. She noted it was nice to see his face, to watch the emotions play across his countenance without that ominous mask in the way.

Hux was still ticking off ideas for improvements when Ren finally spoke again,

“Freedom,” he said while still staring at Rey.

“Pardon?” Hux inquired, half not hearing Ren as both his and Mme. Kanata’s attention turned to the taller man.

“Freedom – the girls will all be freed of their current contracts. They can sign working contracts with the First Order that will need to be renegotiated and renewed each season. That way if they wish to leave, nothing will hold them back or force them to stay.”

Rey watched him as he spoke, watched the sincerity in his dark eyes, eyes that were only looking at her. She let a wide smile slide across her face, genuine and full of happiness. He either understood or had grasped that was the one provision she wanted most of the rest of the girls.

“Ah, _bon,_ you understand then. _Messieurs_ , it will be a pleasure working for you,” came the Madame’s words followed by her joyous laughter as she turned and headed back to the gaggle of dancing girls.

Hux, very much in shock, mumbled a small pardon and followed the Madame, no doubt wishing to have Fleur at his side again.

Rey stayed, still smiling up at Ren. He extended his hand and she placed her in it, allowing him to tuck it into the crock of his elbow as he turned to lead them back over the waiting couples readying for the next waltz.

As they started to move, Rey let herself completely relax into his guiding touch, dancing with this man was a true delight.

“You seem a little dazed after meeting the Madame,” Rey felt like speaking her observation aloud, “Is she similar to the Arch Duke?”

“Is she ruthless, cunning and shrewd in all her dealings and wise in her advice?” Ren asked with a ghost of a smile.

“Is he caring, understanding and yet aloof and distant all at the same time?” Rey countered as they spun in their first turn.

“Well…yes, in his own way,” Ren looked slightly bemused as he paused to think about that.

“Then I would say they are very similar in those regards,” Rey didn’t hold in her laughter as she heard Ren curse under his breathe. She continued to smile up at him, laughter lighting up her face as they waltz around the room.


	16. The Man Behind The Monster

The evening was starting to feel pleasurable now as the crowd was mellowing in the wine and champagne, Ren thought. But maybe it had more to do with how sweet and lithe Rey was as he held her close as they danced around the ballroom.

He was happy, smiling down at her, not caring at all that his mask was off and his face was on display for all his guests to see. Let them see, he thought, let them see that this woman was with him and he was happy to have her at his side. He had promised her the world if she so desired it; what was a small thing such as showing his happiness with her compared to that?

Soon the orchestra signaled the end of the current waltz, much to Ren’s displeasure, but the head of the wait staff was announcing the unmasking was approaching.

“Ah, must be getting near midnight, then,” he mentioned, looking down at Rey as she applauded the _maître d’s_ announcement.

“Well, that’s a little late for you, now, don’t you think?” He watched her smirk, cocking an eyebrow up at him.

“And whose fault is that?” Ren didn’t hold back the chuckle as her face turned a fetching shade of pink. He watched as she nibbled on her lower lip, and he felt his own face heat up a bit. He wanted to get them out of this gala, somewhere he could take her lip between his own teeth.

“Are you hungry, my dear? I assume it has been quite some time since you’ve last had a meal.” Ren watched her eyes light up for a moment, before she tried to mask her enthusiasm. That wouldn’t do at all.

“I’ve nibbled on some of the _h'dourves_ here and there, but no, I haven’t had a meal for nearly the whole day,” she said, her voice turning soft as she cast her eyes down. Where had this demure attitude come from?

“Rey,” he wanted to keep his voice soft to match hers, but his possessiveness over her well-being seeped through his clenched teeth.

 “What?” She looked up at him, genuinely baffled. “It’s nothing really; I’ve gone days without. It’s nothing new to us at the hall to be without from time to time. Keeps us all trim and thin, Plutt says.”

Ren knew he needed to be out of the room and quickly. Hearing that she had been kept without food for days, he was starting to see red. He forced his breathing to slow and turned, snapping his fingers at the nearest waiter.

“Sir?”

“Have a tray of whatever the kitchen has on hand sent up to my study, along with a pot of my spiced tea,” Ren said, taking Rey’s hands and pulling her closer to him. He needed to hold her right then ~~,~~ if he was going to keep from marching straight out into the night to find that Unkar Plutt himself. He didn’t care they were on view for half of the ballroom; all that mattered was she was warm, soft, and in his arms then.

He felt her give him a hard squeeze around his waist before she pulled back to stand on her own. Her cheeks were all aflame now as her eyes darted around the room. Soon, he mused, soon that would not be her immediate reaction to him hugging her in public. He found he wanted to be affectionate towards her, no matter what the company. He never wanted to restrain how much he adored her.

“I think it is time for us to retire to my study, m’lady. We’ll have a nice meal and discuss our future arrangements, ah, a bit more in detail,” Ren placed his hand on her lower back and started to steer her towards the doors.

As he had anticipated, Hux stopped them about midway across the floor.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” the redhead asked, but there was a smile on his face and a happy glow about Fleur that Ren hoped to see on Rey’s face soon.

“We’re off to get the Lady some food, as I was only just informed they haven’t eaten since early this morning, at best.” Ren watched as Hux’s posture changed and he turned quickly to look down at Fleur.

 _“Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit? As-tu faim ma chère?”_ he asked, concern written all over his face.

 _"Oh, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mon cher renard,"_ she said quietly, with a blush tinting her pale skin.

 _"Trouble? La seule chose qui me préoccupe, il en sachant que vous avez faim et ne me dites pas. Maintenant, nous allons vous obtenez quelque chose à manger,"_ Hux said. Turning back to Ren he gave a dip of his head and bid them a good evening, his attention fully focused on the French beauty’s well-being. Ren stared after the pair for a moment, until he heard a muffled giggle coming from Rey.

He merely raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to explain as they proceeded to head out of the ballroom, but she remained quiet, even after he’d ushered her back into the seclusion of the study.

It wasn’t until he had her seated and a tray of roasted meats in front of her, along with greens and some lovely smelling poached pears that she broke her silence.

“She calls him her 'darling fox’!” Ren’s hand stalled as he was reaching across to the platter of butter and bread. He looked up to see she was smiling and there was no small amount of amusement in her shining eyes. Part of him was startled that he resented Hux being gifted a term of endearment by the woman that had captured his heart, no matter how silly. Rey hadn’t so much as called him dear, only using his title or _Sir_ as it suited her needs.

He tried to keep his face proper, “Well I would dare say while he may permit Mlle. Fleur to call him that, I doubt Hux would take it kindly if that bit of information were to become known outside of these walls,” but it would make for an excellent little bit of emotional blackmail should the need ever arise, Ren mused. He tucked that thought away for later.

Rey giggled again, before taking a large forkful of her meal, her eyes still shining with mirth as she ate. He watched as she devoured more than half of what had been provided. Ren savored the satisfied look on her face with each slowing bite, letting that soothe his sting over sweet names and other trivial things, now that he had all the time in the world to woo her.

He sat back watching her over the rim of his tea cup, feeling the warmth in the spiced drink seep in to his bones. He had poured her a cup as well, but she had yet to sample it.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him as he drained his first cup and poured himself another.

“No more brandy?” she asked, sitting back in her chair. He surveyed the carnage of the table in front of her. If nothing else, she would come to love him for keeping her ravenous appetite sated. Curse that slimy worm of a man that had her tethered so by hunger and fear! It would be a pleasure to kill that man, Ren thought, but his Rey had chosen to spare Plutt, and Ren knew he would adhere to her wishes.

“It is getting late in the night and I doubt either of us would relish the headache more brandy would bestow in the morning light,” Ren replied, watching intently as she lifted her teacup. She sniffed lightly before taking a delicate sip. He watched as she moaned, closing her eyes, savoring her first taste of those rich spices blended with the dark sharp flavor of his favorite black tea, all smoothed under an equal amount of milk and honey.

Her eyes fluttered open after she took another mouthful. "Oh, my God, that is...is.... I'm not sure how to explain it, but that is amazing! Where did you find this?"

Ren tried to not chuckle, but he really couldn't help himself. "That is a tea blend I found while traveling. It is originally from India, but it is drunk all over the world. It's my personal favorite."

He watched as she drained her cup, and he happily poured her a second one, which she sipped slowly. "It’s like comfort and warmth and all things cozy made into a drink."

He had to laugh outright at that, since he wholeheartedly agreed, "Yes, I do believe you are correct in that description."

They sat in amiable silence for a time, both enjoying their tea and the warmth of the fireplace, but as the logs started to burn low, Ren noticed Rey's eyes were looking tired and her face was showing the wear of her long day.

"I believe it is time I showed you to your room for the night, m'lady," He stood and offered her his arm.

"Oh, but I couldn't impose that much!" She started to protest, but Ren would hear none of it. He stopped her by the door, turning her to face him.

"Nonsense, you're not imposing in the slightest. Did you not notice how large the estate was when you were running through it?" He smiled down at her, his beautiful jewel, still in that fetching harem garb, still light on her feet despite how tired he knew she had to be. Oh how she seemed to glow in the low firelight. He just couldn't believe she was here with him. Ren gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but he knew his possessiveness was starting to get the better of him. He wanted her close, wanted to know that she was in the same building, that her room would only be a hallway away from his, that she would be sleeping with only a door between them...for now.

"But, my clothes, my -"

"Will be delivered here in the morning, but for now, I think it better if you rest. We can discuss any and all details over breakfast," He raised his hand to cradle her cheek, relishing how her skin flushed a rosy hue.

"So I have no say in where I reside?" Her hazel eyes flashed, and her body looked like she was readying for the strike. He knew if she had the pike in her hands he may need to fear an injury or two, just from her stance alone.

"Of course you will have a say in your choice of residence, but as I will be the one providing it, I will have a bit more say in the matter. This is for tonight only, if that is what you wish," He leaned down, bringing his mouth closer to her ear, while still caressing her face. "But it is my wish that you stay here, with me as my guest, until you choose to be the mistress of this house instead," He hoped she would come to understand that as far as he was concerned she already was the mistress of this house.

Ren watched her surprise and saw the moment she absorbed that not so little bit of information. Her eyes widened and her sweet mouth formed a small “O”. It really was quite charming. He couldn't help himself, he needed to kiss her then. Pulling her close, Ren let his fingers entwine in her braid, tilting her head ever so slightly back, letting his hand slide up her slender waist to her back, holding her flush against his chest.

"I meant what I said about not pushing you, Rey. But I will not lie about wanting you close. I do want you as close to me as you'll allow, and in time I hope you will grant me sanctuary in your heart." He kept his voice soft and tender, hoping his words carried his feelings, carried just how much she meant to him.

He watched her eyes as he slowly lowered his head, bringing his lips down to press onto hers. Those hazel jewels were soft and her lids fluttered closed at the last second, granting permission. He felt it in her posture as well as she relaxed and let herself be molded by his hands. Her lips were sweet with a bit of spice from the tea, but sweetness of her surrender was almost his undoing. Ren moaned as he pushed her against the door, needing to push his body against hers more. While he had held her off and on all night, while she had been sprawled on top of him, this was different. He was in control and she was in agreement, so soft and so willing in his arms.

That last thought made his control over his body slip a little, and it felt amazing to push his growing member against her as he devoured her lips, causing her to gasp and her eyes to fly open in shock.

That look doused his ardor; he hadn’t meant to push her pass the point of comfort. He stepped back, uncaging her from his arms and letting her go completely. Ren ground his teeth to stop the apology that was ready to burst from him. He was not sorry at all, but he hadn’t meant to push her, to scare her. He wasn’t going to start lying now. 

He stood up, and gave her a moment to compose herself, taking the moment to do the same for himself.

“I – I didn't mean to frighten you. I’ll show you to your room now,” he cleared his throat and stepped around her to open the door, holding himself rigid, one hand on the door and the other behind his back.

Ren watched her, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and more beautiful than ever, as she steeled herself, standing her full height and turning to walk into the hallway. He followed and refrained from placing his hand at the small of her back, keeping his fist clenched tight as he walked her down to the room he hoped she’d choose to stay in for the near future. Hoping he had not just damaged his chances of winning her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're moving right along now --- oh wait, Ren, just what the hell do you think...geez, *eye roll* you idiot. 
> 
> In other news, I need to send a heartfelt thank you to Pandora_Spocks as she has been kind enough to beta this one for me *hugs*
> 
> And as always, blame any English to French errors on Google Translate ;)  
> ~  
> “Why haven't you said anything? Are you hungry, my dear?” he asked, concern written all over his face.  
> “Oh, I didn’t want to trouble you, my darling fox,” she said quietly, with a blush tinting her pale skin.  
> "Trouble? The only thing that troubles me is knowing you are hungry and didn't tell me. Now let's get you something to eat," Hux said. Turning back to Ren, he gave a dip of his head and bid them a good evening, his attention fully focused on the French beauty’s well-being.  
> ~


	17. Point Of No Return

The latch clicked noisily as Rey closed the door to the guestroom Ren had shown her to.

She leaned her back against the wood, straining her ears against her own heartbeat as she tried to hear Ren’s retreating footsteps. She remembered his face as he escorted her, the mixed emotions that had been so clearly present as he’d shown her the lock. His way of reassuring her that she was safe from him if she felt she needed it. He was holding himself in such stiff restraint. It was like he was ashamed and punishing himself for his loss of control in his study. She knew it had pained him to show her, but she did find it a small comfort.

She waited, slowing her breathing and listening, but no sound came from the other side of the door.

Was he still there? Would it crush him to hear her turn that lock? Did she feel like she needed to? Rey didn’t know if the thought of him coming in while she slept only to awaken her with his fiery passions was a terrible idea or not. Her knees had gone weak and her body had felt more alive than ever before when he’d held her and kissed her so passionately, but she had not been ready when he’d pushed her against the door, demanding more. His fervor had intimidated her, and it was becoming more apparent he _knew_ what a man and a woman could do together.

Rey felt herself blush, even though she was alone. She only had the vaguest ideas, thanks to some of the other girls talking at the dance hall. Some of the older ones that had been with men before wanted to help the others girls prepare for what might happen to them. Rey had listened, but it hadn’t made her giggle or blush or pine as the stories did to some of the dancers. No, with Rey it had made her grab the nearest discarded cane or pole and practice her swinging and defense.

 _Not me,_ she had thought, _I won’t let a man touch me like that._

But Ren gave her pause. The feeling of his arms, so strong and secure around her, of him towering over her, of his demanding lips on hers, of the strength of his body as he’d pressed into her, trapping her between his solid chest and that unmoving door. Rey felt herself flush, feeling a liquid heat moving down, scalding hot at her apex, and felt the thin scrap that passed as her undergarments become damp. And his eyes, oh the way he’d looked at her made her feel things that she’d only dreamed about. He looked at her like she was air and water, like she was the sun.

Rey shivered, though not from any draft or coldness. Breathing out another long sigh, she looked around the room. One large canopy bed took up most of the room. There was a vanity placed across from the curtained window. The fireplace was the main source of light and warmth, quietly cracking behind an ornate gate. She pushed herself away from the door, glancing back at the latch, once more debating on whether she should turn that lock or not.

She sat down at the vanity, looking herself over in the mirror. Her eyes seemed so large to her now as she stared at her reflection. Did he mean it? Was he falling in love with her? Did she feel the same? Was that what this strange sensation was when she thought about him? She knew she was attracted to him, but was it the beginnings of _love_?

She turned those questions over in her mind as she started to work the braid out, pulling the chains and glass gems out as she went. She started removing her costume and then stopped, realizing she had nothing to wear in its place. She still took off all the extraneous decorations from her arms and ankles, biting her lower lip and debating what to do next.

Surely she could sleep without a gown once. That would be preferable to walking back down the hall and speaking to Ren again, wouldn’t it? But the idea of possibly seeing him preparing for bed was one that intrigued her. Would he still be in his study or would he have retreated to his own room? Maybe she could find one of the many servants that were still working with the party goers. The Manor was so large that even with the silence of the room she could not hear the music or the people still gathered in the ballroom.

Rey used the washbasin. The water in the pitcher was at room temperature, not freezing like she feared. She quickly scrubbed the face paint off and gave herself a quick wipe down of her arms and legs. She wrung the cloth out and toweled off. Deciding she’d stalled long enough, she turned to head out of her room.

Slowly on silent feet, Rey walked back down to Ren’s study. The questions were piling up in her mind, bumping into each other as she placed one foot in front of the other, concentrating about what she wanted to ask and not about the fact she was walking into a man’s private study in the middle of the night while her hair was down and she was half dressed.

She paused at his door, debating on whether she should knock, but as she reached her hand out, knuckles ready to rap on the wood, the door jerked open and she was face to face with a very startled Lord Ren. His unguarded face was one of shock, but Rey could see his was the worse for wear. His eyes were nearly bloodshot, his cheeks were flushed, and his breathing was ragged. His brocade coat was gaping open at his throat and she could glimpse the black undershirt beneath it.

“Rey!” he breathed in surprise.

“Oh, Ren,” she gasped, looking him over and wondering if he had he been crying, but then she noticed his knuckles were bloody and bruised-looking. What had he been doing to cause that damage to his hands? She reached for the one he was gripping the door frame with, cradling the swollen fingers tenderly.

He started to open his mouth, but she shushed him and pushed him back into his study. She began to look around for something to bandage his hands with, but she was stopped short at the carnage that was now his study. The table they had dined at looked like it had been thrown into the wall before being torn apart. The chairs were only good for kindling now, legs snapped and slats broken.

She surveyed the damage, her eyes taking in the once tidy room now littered with books, broken pieces of wood, crockery, and glass. She thought she saw the remnants of the crystal decanter in the fireplace which looked like it had blazed up from the alcohol, scorching the bricks before the fire had died down to smoldering embers.

She turned to look at him, his shoulders slumped and his head down; he looked like a man ready for his own firing squad. Was this the temper she had heard about? This must be why so many of the servants here feared him. If Ren was willing to do this kind of destruction with his bare hands…and she’d fought him, only to have him laughing and kissing her afterwards. Rey looked again at the room and then back at him. He was drawing himself up and she watched some of the self-pity leave his eyes, but he was still very distraught looking.

“Rey, I can explain,” he started but she cut him off, stepping back to him and taking an injured hand in hers.

“Good, because I’d like some answers, but those can wait a few more minutes.” She moved back to the door, pulling him along with her. “Come on. Let’s get these washed up,” She tugged him back into the hall and was steering him down the direction he’d pointed to earlier indicating where the bathroom was.

“Rey, wait, I have a washroom in my suite,” Ren said carefully, “It has all the supplies I need.”

“Oh, do this often do you?” Rey asked, keeping her tone light, but she felt him flinch. Even though he didn’t answer verbally, that was answer enough. This man had rage in him; Rey could see that now. It was like she was finally able to recognize it, which was silly really. She knew the rage she carried. Why should he be any different?

She couldn’t condemn him for being violent when she herself had known violence her entire life. She thought about some of her fights at the orphanage as he led her into his rooms. Rey’s eyes darted around, quickly taking in the dark canopy drapes and the utter lack of personal effects in his room. It seemed that his study was his comfort space. This room looked barely lived in.

She left him standing in the middle of the room and went into the adjacent bathroom. Rey could barely stop her gasp. The room looked like a spa! The size of the copper bathtub alone had her staring in disbelief. There was another fireplace and pipes running along the walls and into the tub’s side. Oh what a luxury it would be to have a hot bath of that size. She longed to try it, but first thing was first. She knew after this conversation she might never set foot in this house again. Best not to pine for things she might never get to have.

Rey shook her head and preceded to find an astringent, strips of clean cloth, and a small Aloe vera plant on the windowsill. Good, she thought, that will help keep the bandages from sticking to his broken skin. She loaded everything up on the tray sitting next to the toilet. Picking up the bowl and pitcher, Rey turned the taps, listening to them groan as the water moved along before slipping out in the tub’s basin. Once the pitcher was half full of cool water, Rey picked up the tray and headed back out to find Ren.

He was right where she’d left him, standing in the middle of the room, looking at the cold fireplace. She didn’t fault him for not starting a fire; it surely would have pained him with his hand like that. She walked past him over to the small table by the shuttered windows.

“Come over here and sit down; let me clean up your hands,” she called softly over her shoulder as she set about sorting out her supplies and laying the bandages out she would need.

"Rey, really, you don't have to do this," he murmured next to the back of her head. She gasped at his closeness; he was nearly standing on her heels. Rey was agitated over how fast her heart was beating, and she exhaled heavily through her nose.

"And _sit down_ , is what I believe I said," She looked at him, raising her eyebrows and letting them show her tolerance for his sheepish mood was waning. She silently watched as he sat, placing his hands with their bruised and bloodied knuckles on the table. Rey didn’t say a word as she lifted one, dabbing a little at the wounds with her wet cloth before setting it in the bowl of water to soak in the diluted astringent. She repeated the process with the other hand, though the cuts and scrapes were a bit shallower on this hand. The other must be his dominate hand, she mused, as she set about patting them dry, checking how much movement he had in a few of the fingers with the most swelling.

Ren made no sound during her ministrations, but Rey had caught a sharper inhalation when she’d set his hands to soak. She let her eyes dart up, quickly taking in his restrained posture and the deliberate blank look on his face. She tried to remain clinical and detached as he appeared, but she just couldn’t at the sound of his pain. She broke off a small tip of the aloe plant and began smearing the crushed juices onto the bandages.

She reached over and gently dabbed more of the plant onto the worst of the scraps on his hands. She could see the slight pinched look leave his eyes as the gel's soothing effect started. She started wrapping the strips of cloth around his busted knuckles and Ren let out a sigh.

“And here I thought the staff had really just gone mad when I saw that little plant on my sill the first time. Had I known what it was really meant for, I would have asked for two of them by now.”

Rey paused, quietly chuckling at him. “It seems someone in your employment is concerned for your well-being but just too shy or afraid to say so,” She neatly tucked the edge of the bandage under the folds and turned his hand over in hers, inspecting how much movement he now had of his fingers. Satisfied with the first, she deftly wrapped up the other hand as well.

The silence started to stretch and Rey wasn’t sure how to begin. She desperately wanted to ask him what that maid had meant, but she also wanted to know why he’d seemingly decided to thrash his study with his own bare hands.

"I assume you have questions," His voice was soft, but Rey could hear the strain in it. She glanced up to see he was looking down at his hands, neatly bound in the white linen.

"I do," Rey said, waiting for him to continue.

"How much have you heard about me from before?" Ren was still keeping his voice soft, nearly monotone. Rey guessed this was his way of trying to remain calm.

"I've heard the rumors that you have a volatile temper. You are curt to the point of rudeness and are otherwise unfeeling and cold at any given time," Rey tried to match his soft tone. She watched his face remained impassive, but his eyes tightened and his fingers made some small reflexive movements.

Rey reached out and gently picked up his hand, noticing just how much larger it looked cradled in between hers.

"But, you have been nothing short of generous and understanding with me, and the compassion you showed to Fleur and myself has been the greatest I've ever received," She lightly stroked her fingertips over his palm while she paused, thinking of how to word her next statement, keeping her eyes on their hands.

"Of the things I have heard about you, I have no doubt that they are true, but I don't believe that is all you are," Rey let her eyes travel up from the hand she was holding, up to see the unguarded look on his face. Those amber-brown eyes looked so large and dark in his face, shining from the dim moonlight slipping in from behind his heavy curtains.

"So, please tell me why you did this to yourself," Rey watched as he swallowed a few times before finding his voice. It was rough and thick-sounding to her ears.

"I - I could tell I scared you. That I took liberties while...I frightened you," He cleared his throat and started again, only to have Rey raise her fingers, stilling his lips.

"And frightened me so much I came looking for you in the dead of night, barely dressed," She spoke with a small smile that only widened as his mouth stayed slightly ajar after she pulled her hand away.

"I know I scared you, Rey," Ren said, as she watched his face, somber in contrast to her humor.

It was her turn to squirm under his gaze, but she was determined to be honest with him. "You didn't frighten me, Ren, it's that feelings of...of attraction are very new to me. I've never known passions of that nature, nor have I been inviting that into my life. I will be frank in saying it is... intimidating to know you are familiar with this aspect of life, while I am not," Rey could feel her face heating up and she was grateful for the low lighting.

"And, well, I did overhear some of the maids pondering when you would _'get rid of this one'_. I have to say the notion that I may become a passing fancy for you does frighten me," Rey kept her eyes downcast, while she chewed at her bottom lip, not willing to meet his gaze.

His hands spasmed in hers and she looked up to see his face, eyes wide in shock, before his mouth contorted into a hard line. “I would rather not speak of that, of _her,_ ” She watched him turn his head, looking out the window, but he didn’t pull his hands away.

“Please tell me what happened,” Rey gave his fingers a gentle squeeze, trying to coax him to look at her.

The silence began to weigh on her, and Rey feared he wasn’t going to speak.

"I have made many mistakes over the years, but none I regret more than meeting her,” He kept his eyes away, keeping his face turned from her, but he continued.

“The situation was similar to now, I’ll grant you, but other than the circumstances of how she came into my company, that is where the similarities end. I had chosen her from a throng of girls. Her loveliness caught my attention. She was my escort for an evening, and then another, and so on. I felt I was falling in love. She was perfect, graceful and poised - she had an understanding of the world and the world I inhabited," He gave a rueful snort, "Better than me at the time. She did and said everything that was expected of her; she played her part too well. I had no idea that she loathed me,” Rey watched him swallow hard and lick his lips.

“Afterward, she told me she was indifferent to my professed love for her, to our… intimacy, and that she didn’t care if I took one mistress or ten as long as I was discreet about it. She only wanted to marry me for my wealth and title,” Ren's voice was steady and low when he paused, but Rey saw the corner of his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I was livid. In my rage, I had her thrown out. I had all of her things burned and made sure all traces of her were removed. I never wanted to even hear her name again. I demolished the bed with my bare hands; I pulled the mattress out into the courtyard and burned it as well. I had my quarters moved to a different wing of the manor,”

Rey had fought her initial reaction to gasp at his cruelty, that he had done the very thing she was scared of, but upon hearing how that woman had tried to _use_ him she found it difficult to hold it against him.

“I owe the Arch Duke a great debt, as he was one to pick up the pieces. Since she could have been with child, my child, at the time Snoke saw to her. He provided a place for her to live and a doctor until he was certain she was, in fact, not with child. She was discreetly provided for. The Arch Duke had taken a liking to her shrewd mind. As I said, she was quite cunning and he ensconced her into the First Order. She married one of Snoke’s other underlings not soon after. I have had no contact with her or her husband, but I am informed they are expecting their second child come mid-winter,”

He finished, still keeping his gazed averted. Rey didn’t know what to say or to do in that moment. He seemed like he needed some time to compose himself, but she didn’t want to allow him to wallow in his misery. She thought over what she had learned about him this night.

He had seen that Fleur had been frightened of him and he had turned to her, seeking truth and her companionship over that of anyone else. He had been honest with her and asked for very little in return, even giving her the choice to not have him in her life. Rey was beginning to understand what he meant now about how she’d rekindled feelings in him he thought were long dead and buried.

She reached up, cupping his jaw and cheek, gently turning his face back to hers. He stubbornly kept his eyes closed.

“ _Kylo._ ”

She watched as his eyes flew open in shock.

"Yes, Lord Ren, I know your given name," she chuckled softly. "I believe you mean every word you have said to me tonight, so I want you to believe me now. I have never been in love; I do not know what that feels like beyond the silly notions and descriptions of love in storybooks. I haven't a clue as to what this warmth in my chest is when I hear your voice or what the fluttering of my heart means when you kiss me," She watched him stare, lips parted, and a slight flush crept over his face.

"But I am more than willing to find out if this is what falling in love feels like,"

She smiled down at him, watching him absorb her words, watching as his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. He grabbed her around the waist as he slid down onto his knees, pulling her to him and burying his face against her stomach.

Rey let out a giggle that was half breathless, as his hair was tickling her, but his hands were hot and heavy, holding her fast. She pushed at his shoulders, laughing helplessly as he rubbed his nose next to her navel. He mumbled something into her skin, his lips moving quickly, tickling her more, and Rey ran her fingers through his hair. Still laughing as he continued to nuzzle and whisper with his lips pressed into her skin, she tightened her grip, trying to get him to stop tickling her.

“Stop, oh, stop, that tickles!” Breathless and laughing, she pulled his head up and looked down to see his eyes shining with mirth; his entire face seemed to be lit by it. She had an odd thought that his large dark eyes resembled those of a sweet puppy right then as she started to run her fingers through his hair.

“Now, what were you saying?” she asked, as she continued to pet him, enjoying the feeling of his thicker wavy hair moving with her fingers.

“Marry me.”

She stilled and blinked at him, stunned.

“Marry me, Rey, please. I want to be with you always. I want to share with you everything and be your husband,” he said in a rush, pleading with her, on his knees, arms wrapped around her waist, his chin barely an inch from her navel. He was begging her.

“Marry me. I will do any–”

She placed her finger across his lips, stilling them and his words. Rey felt her face soften as she looked down at him, feeling a warmth and peace she had never understood before. Rey could see how much he needed her, wanted her, _loved her._

Rey watched his eyes, so full of uncertainty and self-doubt as she slid her hands around to cradle his face. He remained still as she leaned down and gently kissed him. He didn’t move; she didn’t think he even dared to breathe then. She inched back just enough to look him in the eyes and smiled, letting that warmth he cause in her, letting that peace show through more.

“Yes, I will have you as my husband,” she whispered, before leaning back down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!! And here we have our long awaited ending! Yes, I will do an epilogue that will be all about the wedding...night!!
> 
> Another heartfelt shout out to Pandora_Spocks for her time and devotion and to beta reading me and helping me stay in the correct tense. *hugs*


	18. Epilogue

Lord Ren stood at his balcony window sipping his brandy, enjoying the soft spring air as the evening breeze fluttered the drapes beside him. It had taken a season, but now she was finally his.

Rey.

They had wed that afternoon and now, after saying goodbye and _good riddance,_ he had thought privately, to their guests, he was waiting for her to come to him.

The Archduke had insisted on presenting a large affair, but Kylo had stood firm; that had not been what Rey had wanted for them. Thankfully, Hux and Fleur had been more than happy to step up and take the spotlight, letting the Archduke have his grand dream wedding.

Ren had to admit those two had made quite the splendid pair. Fleur had been the epitome of feminine beauty in her flowing layers of white, and Hux had cut quite the dashing figure as well. Ren had been very pleased to stand as best man opposite his own lovely lady as she stood by Fleur as her maid of honor.

And a maid she still was, but not for much longer, he thought, grinning into his glass as he finished off his drink.

As the sun started to set, its dying light casting a golden glow over his room, Ren let his mind envision her lithe form laid out on his bed – their bed, he corrected himself. He gripped the railing as he thought of how lovely she had looked today standing before him as they had said their vows.

Theirs had been a much quieter affair, simple and elegant, held in the estate’s gardens in the old gazebo at the center of the hedge maze. The greenery had framed her beautifully as she walked down the makeshift aisle.

He had been scarcely able to breathe the moment he saw her start to walk toward him. She was a vision in her gown of antique lace. He had marveled at her grace and beauty as she walked up to him, lace covering her arms and trailing softly behind her. She had worn the necklace he’d sent to her room that morning. The scrolling goldwork had gleamed in the afternoon sun, holding five sparkling emeralds that complimented her eyes magnificently, but her smile outshone even the brilliance of her ring when he slipped it on her finger. It matched the necklace, an emerald flanked by diamonds, the carved style showing the scrollwork from the sides. He had known the moment he saw the set that it was perfect for his Rey.

It had taken all of his fortitude to not crush her to him when it was time to kiss her, all of his restraint to not just pick her up and head straight to their room right then. Damn the wedding guests and to Hell with the reception, he had wanted his wife right then.

Ren was not a patient man by nature, but he had restrained himself for her. She had requested they wait, and he had promised her he would abide by her wishes. So, he had waited, they had waited, but now…

He loosened his cravat, letting the breeze cool his heated skin. Just thinking of his lovely Rey, of how he wanted to kiss down her delicate throat, of letting his hands finally wander over her pert breasts, of finally letting himself slide his fingers along the inside of her silken thighs –

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the door open. He stayed lost in his fantasy, till he felt strong yet delicate arms wrap around his torso, startling him out of his daydream.

“Lost in thought, my love?”

_My love._

She’d taken to calling him that. It never failed to make his heart soar with pride and admiration for her. She loved him and was happy with him in her life. He brought his hands up to hold over hers, feeling her hug him tightly from her stance behind.

“Thinking about you, m’lady. Remembering how stunning you looked today.” He raised her left hand up to his mouth so he could lay gentle kisses along her palm, trailing down to her wrist. Though she sounded calm, he could tell she was anything but, if the racing of her pulse against his lips was any indication. Ren smiled into her skin, and felt her shiver slightly. With her body pressed close to his, it was hard not to notice.

She was nervous. Well, he really couldn’t blame her; he was nervous too, but he assumed not for the same reasons. She had confided in him that she had never been able to bring herself to release, either due to embarrassment or lack of understanding her body, he could only guess. She was worried about being a disappointment to him.

Ren chose to show her that would never be something he found in her.

He turned to look down at his bride, taking in her lace dressing gown belted over what he guessed to be a silk nightgown. He took a dramatic step back, taking her arm and extending it up. Smiling at her, he began to twirl her around, admiring the way the lace clung to her.

He pulled her in by her hand, wrapping his free arm around her slender waist and bringing her flush to his chest. Keeping her tight against him, Kylo ran his hand slowly up her back until he cradled her neck.

Bending at the waist, he held her in a deep dip before bringing his lips down on hers. The same spark that never failed to catch in him ignited as he moved his mouth over hers, but now that spark was turning to a blazing fire inside him. He didn’t have to stop; he didn’t have to control the situation and steer it away from where they seemed to be heading more and more with each passing kiss and caress over the last few months. No, now he could indulge himself with her, take her in his arms and shower her with all his pent up affection and burning desire.

He kissed her like he could slowly devour her, licking along the seam of her sweet lips, begging entrance to her mouth. She gave a soft moan, which he greedily claimed, wanting to make her moan again and again as loudly as she could.

Without a second thought, he deftly lifted Rey up, maneuvering her into a bridal carry. Surprised, she made a small squeak, wrapping her arms tighter about his neck. Feeling her secure in his arms, Ren grinned down at her flushed face. She smiled back, but her normal cavalier self was not in it.

“Rey, at any point you say stop, I'll stop. I want you more than life itself, but I will not have you afraid of me. We will take whatever pace you are comfortable with; all I ask is you tell me what you are feeling, how you are feeling, and do not concern yourself with hurting me. I will always value your honesty above all else.” He watched as her face was solemn for a moment, but then she reached up, carding her fingers through his hair.

“Teach me. Teach me how to love you with my body and not just my heart,” she whispered before she tugged his head down, crashing his lips onto hers. Kylo groaned as she deepened her kiss. He hastily moved to deposit her on to the bed, never letting her out of his arms. He eased back for their frantic kiss to look down at her, his bride.

She looked heavenly, her lips swollen and her face so high in color. Her cheeks were a warm tantalizing pink. He ran his fingers up into her hair, pulling it free from its ornate bun, letting it spread out across the pillows.

“There are many ways for us to start,” he whispered, as he watched her breathing slow, watching her eyes start to grow darker as she listened to him. He leaned down to kiss her again, pecking lightly at her lips, smiling as she moved to welcome him back. He let her pull his head back down to hers after a few light teasing kisses.

She pulled her body tightly against his, and he could feel her slide her thigh up along his before her leg wrapped around his hip. Her hot welcoming mouth was moving over his before his brain caught up with the feeling of her body pressed against his, her pelvis sliding along him, inching the silk gown higher with each swivel of her hips.

He slid his hand down her side, feeling her body along the way, feeling her muscles move, and soon he felt her soft skin as his fingers slid over her thigh. Kylo let his hand roam downward, pushing the silk aside in favor of gliding over her skin. He slowly moved his hand between them, feeling her soft curls before dipping his fingers down to feel her heated body. He groaned into her mouth when his fingers found her wet.

Rey was panting, lightly bucking her hips against his hand as he started to run light circles over her skin. He let his fingers press a little harder before he started kissing his way down her jaw to her neck and continued lower till he was nipping at her stomach through the silk. Her fingers had wound themselves into his hair as he started to pull her gown higher up her abdomen. Her fingers twitched, scraping his scalp when his lips touched bare skin.

He smiled against her navel and stroked a little faster with his fingers, making her hips twist more. He looked up, seeing her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth drawn tight. He increased the pressure to her little swollen bundle, watching her mouth fall open in surprise. Kylo continued to slide down her, till his face was level with the junction of her thighs. He lightly pushed her legs further apart, letting his eyes fall upon where his fingers were stroking.

He took a moment to see her, all of her, looking up along her body, watching her eyes open and a flush creep over her cheeks. She was so lovely. “You’re beautiful, Rey, my bride, so lovely. I’m going to kiss every inch of you,” he stated before leaning to place his lips where his fingers had been. He heard her gasp and felt her body convulse as he pressed slow soft kisses to that hard little bundle hidden under her skin. He wanted to take that into his mouth, wanted to kiss and caress her till she was moaning and writhing in pleasure.  

Letting his thumb pull her hood back he was able to see that hidden pearl of hers. Slowly he licked over it and knew she must have liked that from how her fingers had twitched, so he repeated the motion, hearing her cry out as he ground his tongue down onto her. He let his tongue glide down feeling where her skin parted and soon he was tasting her deeply. Pushing in as far as he could, Kylo felt her legs start to spasm.

He continued to feast on her as her moans were building in cadence and pitch. Her thighs were shaking uncontrollably and her grip on his hair had begun to sting, but nothing was going to stop him from seeing her through her first release. Possessiveness and pride swelled in him as he heard her wail before her entire body seized up. He kept his soft sucking, trying to prolong her orgasm if he could, but all too soon she was pulling his head up. Ren complied but not without kissing his way back up to her.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful in your passion, Rey,” he whispered as he lay over her, watching her breathing slow. Her eyes were so dark now, her face so high in color. He leaned back on his heels and tugged her up with him. Picking up her little hands, he placed them on his shirt, using her fingers to pop open the buttons.

The way she was gazing up at him, so loving, but also so full of desire caused him to falter, and he plunged his hands into her hair, holding her head still so he could plunder her mouth. He couldn’t get enough of her now that he’d tasted her, seen her come undone for him.  

Rey’s nimble little fingers made quick work of his shirt, and he just as quickly jerked it off his arms, only to return his hands to her hair, cradling her neck, kissing her deeply again. He felt her fingers trail along his chest and his muscles clenched at the sensation, but her fingers tensed when they stopped at the top of his trousers, just shy of brushing the tip of his hardened length.

That little movement from her made his heart still for a moment. She was still afraid. He eased off his frantic kiss, letting his hands soothe over her neck and down her shoulders, till he laid his hand over her heart. It was beating so fast, like a trapped bird inside her.

He raised his free hand, tilting her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact with him. “Rey, my love, my wife. Please tell me what you want. Help me understand; I will do whatever you will of me.” Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes was heart wrenching, but he followed her lead as she pulled him with her as she laid back down. He returned her heated kiss, feeling her fingers start to work open his trousers. He concentrated on the feel of her beneath him, letting his hands roam under her lace dressing gown, till he slid it off her shoulders.  

Ren moaned out loud as she worked his pants down his hips, her fingers caressing and teasing his skin as she pushed the cloth further off him. He could feel her heated center as he lay cradled between her thighs. Skin on skin, Ren couldn't hold back how good it felt to be touching her like that.

She looked up at him, seeing something on his face, making her bold. Rey snaked her hand down between them and he shuddered when he felt her fingers trace over his tip.

“Oh, oh please, Rey, my jewel, touch me like I touched you. Slowly explore me, I will never deny you anything.” He raised his hips just enough for her to wrap her hand around him, and his arms shook with the sensation of her lightly stroking his length. As she tugged faster, he leaned over and kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips, giving slow languid thrusts with his hips against her hand.

“Does, does this feel...good?” she asked, twisting her wrist as she pumped him. Ren quivered under her touch, his mouth too dry to answer right away.

He nodded his head, moaning loudly as she slid her thumb over his tip.

“And this,” she angled her hand, sliding him over her slick skin, lightly pressing him into herself, “this goes in here, but, but Kylo, it's too big, isn't it? How will all of that fit?” He bowed his head at her words, lightly nipping at her shoulder to keep from bucking his hips as he felt her hot center against him.

“Rey, you were made for a child to come out of you. I may indeed be large, but I am not so big that your body can't accommodate me. I promise you that.” He leaned back to look her in the eyes.

“All this is for you, my sweet. This part of me was made to fit in you. I know it may sting or be uncomfortable at first, but in time this will be the most blessed union we can have.” He looked down to see her thinking, looking at his body as her fingers gripped him.

“Here,” he said, pulling himself to land on his side, rolling them both till she was straddling his thighs while he lay on his back. She looked surprised at the new situation. He smiled at her, running his hands up and down her arms. “This way you can control how fast we move. How far we go.” He picked up her left hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips, placing a kiss just before her ring. “I'm yours, my love, to do with as you see fit. Take me if you want me.”

She looked down at him, her hand still wrapped around him, but she seemed more at ease. His breath stopped as she rose up on her knees, slowly inching her thighs around his hips. He let his hands slide up the silk nightgown, watching as her body was revealed from under it. She was still gripping him, but now she was positioned above him, slowly rubbing his tip into her skin.

He groaned at the sight, at the feeling. He quickly licked his thumb, reaching down to strum her clitoris as she started to sink down onto him. Ren watched her face, watched her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth fall open. He strummed faster, trying to work her past the incredible tightness of her virgin body. She fell forward onto his chest, barely breathing as he continued to pleasure her, restraining his urges to move his own hips.

He felt her hips start to rock ever so slightly in time with his thumb. He could feel her velvety heat quiver and flutter around him. He couldn’t hold back his own moans and gasps as she increased her movements, starting to slide him in and out of her. The slickness, her heated body, the feeling of finally moving inside her was enough to nearly push him to the edge of his own release, but he ground his teeth, wanting her to feel it again, wanting to feel her squeeze him tighter for it.

“Ooooh, Kylo,” she moaned in his ear, as her hips bucked faster now, truly riding him. Her fingers gripped his hair and he took ahold of her slim waist, feeling her shiver under his hands.

“Does it feel better, my love?” he panted, as he started directing her movements, using his arms to add more pressure to each of her gyrations.

“Aaah! Oh- Faster!” she gasped, and he obliged, gripping her tightly and starting to pound into her. He could feel her body tighten, her muscles and walls fluttering around him. He watched her mouth fall open in a silent scream as she seized up above him.

He stared, transfixed, watching her orgasm above him, on him, with him buried so deep within her, and it was the finally shove that sent him tumbling after her with his own release. He gripped her hips and pushed as deeply as he could, wanting to be as close as possible, to be held as deep inside her as he could be.

She lay there trembling on top of him and he wrapped her in his arms, keeping her as close as possible now. She was his, and his alone, forevermore. They had the rest of their lives ahead of them, and he intended to make her as happy as possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you one and all that have stuck with me while I worked my way through this oh so fun crack-fic world mash-up. Since I started this there have been quite a few other Phantom of the Opera and The Force Awakens cross-overs and that is AWESOME!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well Beth, WhiteDove....so far so good?


End file.
